


Discovering Love

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Courtship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Seduction, Slow Burn, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz has gotten comfortable with her boyfriend Tom, but the sparks aren't flying. Raymond, a mysterious and fascinating man, shows Liz what she's been missing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU-canon because:  
-Tom and Liz aren't married  
-Tom wasn't hired by Red  
-Red and Liz won't work with the FBI on the blacklist.  
-Red rescued Lizzie from the fire and he made all his money illegally, but now he's pretty much harmless. 
> 
> It's rated Explicit for when it gets to the smut.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, nor do I make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.
> 
> **I wasn't happy with the original title 'finding true love' so I changed it**

After a long day of dealing with people’s crises, Liz went to a quiet, relaxing bar for a glass of wine. She was sitting back against the wall at a little two-seat table and watching the ever-fascinating show of human behaviour. Speaking of fascinating, a man in a full suit sauntered confidently up to the bar. The way he dressed was unusual to say the least; he even wore a hat. Liz watched the man interestedly as he took his hat off and spoke to the bartender. Just then, her phone beeped with a text from her boyfriend Tom: _When will you be home? I’d like to come over._ Liz glanced up at the intriguing man again, then she replied: _Soon. x_x

Liz glanced up again and didn’t see the expensively dressed man. She looked around and spotted him sitting alone on the other side of the bar, drinking a glass of what appeared to be scotch. He was extremely charismatic; she just wanted to keep watching him. She was drawn to this man for some reason. The man suddenly made eye contact with her and gave her a polite smile. Liz smiled slightly, but then she quickly looked away. She didn’t want to give him the impression she was trying to flirt with him. She sipped her wine a little faster; she had to get out of there and get home. She finished her glass and put her phone back in her purse. She rifled around in her purse for her lipgloss, and when she looked up again, the interesting man was standing in front of her table. Liz was startled and she dropped the lipgloss on her lap. 

“Oh, you startled me.” Liz said, chuckling. 

“I’m sorry. I just found you interesting and I wanted to say hello. May I buy you a drink?” The man said charmingly. 

Liz noticed he had a nice voice, and nice eyes. And a nice face. Actually, he was very attractive in general. 

“Oh, um…thanks, but I have to get going.” She said, omitting the ‘to meet my boyfriend’ part.

The man smiled slightly and nodded. 

“Perhaps another time…” He said. 

Liz wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so she just smiled and stood up. They studied each other for a few moments and she was tempted to stay, but she knew that would be foolish. 

“Well, I should probably go…” Liz said. 

“Alright. Have a good evening,—may I ask your name?” The man said. 

“Liz.” She found herself telling him. 

He offered his hand, so she took it. 

“I’m Raymond. Have a good evening, Lizzie…” He said as they gently shook hands. 

“…Thanks, you too…Raymond.” She said, a tad puzzled. 

Liz felt Raymond’s handshake linger as he gazed deeply into her eyes, and she was somewhat mesmerized. She snapped out of it when he let go of her hand. Raymond gave her a brief smile and walked away; she got a waft of the loveliest, most subtle grooming products. Raymond was quite the character, and he made a very strong first impression. She was interested in him, and she told herself it was purely because he was eccentric and mysterious, but there was more to it. There was attraction. Liz left the bar and got on the subway. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

When Liz arrived home, she met Tom as he pulled up in front of her house, then they went in.

“So, how was work?” Tom said. 

Liz sighed tiredly. 

“It was okay. You?” She said as she slumped on the sofa. 

“Good.” He said. 

Liz rested against Tom and stared at the TV. She was preoccupied with thoughts of Raymond, however. 

“You should wear a suit more often.” Liz said. 

Tom was puzzled. 

“Why?” He said humorously. 

“It would be sexy.” She said. 

“Sorry, babe, suits aren’t my thing. I like to be comfortable. The most I’ll do for you is put on a sport jacket on rare occasions.” He said. 

“Hm.” She hummed tiredly, still staring at the TV. 

“…Do you want me to go find one and put it on now?” He said flirtatiously. 

Liz chuckled. 

“No.” She said, smirking. 

They watched TV for quite a while, then they went to bed together. Liz was tired out, so she fell asleep quickly. In the morning, she vaguely recalled a dream that had something to do with a mystery man, but she couldn’t remember what it was about. She realized it was probably about meeting Raymond, because he was so intriguing. It was a little embarrassing that she dreamt about a random stranger. Liz looked over at Tom, who was asleep. She found herself wishing he was more intriguing and exciting…like Raymond. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Red went home after his one glass of scotch; he would’ve stayed if Lizzie agreed to sit with him. She was the girl he rescued from the fire; the girl with whom he was inextricably linked…all grown up into a beautiful woman. He’d finally gotten the courage up to step back into her life. She seemed to be interested in him, so he hoped he could get to know her. He was enticed by their brief encounter, and he wanted more. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz was finished work for the day, and she felt excited and nervous as she stepped into the bar. She kept trying to convince herself she was just going there for the wine, but really she was going to see if Raymond was there. He wasn’t. Liz felt disappointed, and she reconsidered her plan. She changed her mind and left the bar. She took several steps away from the front door, then she heard “Lizzie” in a low, sexy voice; it was Raymond. She turned around and saw him smile as he approached her. 

“Hi, Raymond…” Liz said shyly. 

“Hello. Did I miss the chance to buy you a drink?” Red said, gesturing to the bar. 

“Uh…no, not really. I just…changed my mind about going there tonight.” She said. 

“Oh. How about a coffee, if you’re not in the mood for alcohol.” He said. 

Liz smiled. 

“That sounds good.” She said. 

“Alright, let’s walk to the cafe up here and I’ll buy you a coffee.” He said. 

“Okay, thanks.” She said, smiling. 

Liz felt giddy and happy, like she was on a date. She felt silly; she was with Tom, for goodness sake. This wasn’t a date! 

“How was your day, Lizzie?” Red asked as they strolled side by side. 

She looked over at him and smiled. 

“Not too bad, but really busy. How about you?” Liz said. 

“Oh, things are looking up…” He said vaguely. 

“…That’s good.” She said, glancing at him again. 

They waited at a crossing, and Liz went to cross but Raymond gently took hold of her arm; a cyclist whizzed by in front of her. She looked at Raymond. 

“Thanks! That would’ve been a disaster.” Liz said. 

“No problem. I’ll look after you.” Red said lightheartedly, although he meant it very sincerely. 

Lizzie chuckled and gave him a shy smile, which was adorable. 

“Thank you.” She said. 

They arrived at the cafe and Red opened the door for Lizzie; she smiled again. She looked like she was enjoying his chivalry. They went up to the counter and eyed the display case. 

“Order anything you want. Coffee, tea, cookies, a decorated cake…anything…or all of the above.” Red said indulgently. 

Liz laughed. 

“Okay.” She said, then she ordered a coffee and a pecan butter tart. 

“Mm. A woman after my own heart.” He said, regarding the butter tart. 

Liz blushed lightly at the romantic-sounding sentiment. Raymond ordered the same as her, then he paid and they sat at a quiet corner table. He took his hat and tinted glasses off, and Liz was mesmerized by his eyes again. He was such a charming man. They sipped their coffees and smiled at each other. 

“Do you normally have coffee with strangers?” Red asked amusedly. 

Lizzie giggled, and he delighted in the sound. 

“No, I don’t. I just…think you’re interesting.” Liz said. 

“Hm. I feel honoured. Try the butter tart.” He said. 

Liz took a bite and she moaned softly; Raymond smiled and his eyes glinted as he watched her. They thoroughly enjoyed the delicious butter tarts, then Liz’s phone beeped.

“Sorry, I should check this.” Liz said.

“Go ahead, Lizzie.” Red said. 

Liz grabbed her phone and saw that it was from Tom, asking if he could come over tonight. She glanced at Raymond, then she began typing her reply. She felt guilty, but she wanted to spend some time with Raymond, so she wrote: _I’m feeling worn out and I just want to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow. x_

Red noticed that Lizzie looked guilty and embarrassed; she either just cancelled something to be with him or sent naked photos to someone. He smirked slightly. 

“Is everything okay?” Red asked. 

“Yeah…” Liz said dismissively, then she put her phone in her purse. 

They each took a sip of coffee, then her phone beeped again. Liz frustratedly grabbed it. 

“Sorry about this.” She said.

Tom had replied: _OK, goodnight, babe. _

“If you have plans—“ Red was saying. 

“No! It’s fine.” Liz said; she put her phone on silent and put it in her purse. 

Red had Lizzie’s full attention again; she was studying him and smiling slightly. She looked a bit flustered due to the texting and interruptions, but she seemed content to spend more time with him. 

“So, um…Raymond…what do you do for a living?” Liz said. 

“All kinds of things. There’s never a dull moment. I travel a lot and fund certain entrepreneurial projects…I’m a kind of benefactor, I guess. I just give people lots of money to do things.” Red said. 

“That sounds interesting. If you’d like to donate to a cause, you could donate lots of money to mental health services.” She said sweetly. 

“I will. Where should I send it?” He said. 

“…Really?” She said, stunned. 

“Yes, I would love to do that. Give me some of the contact information for these services.” He said. 

“Seriously? Right now?” She asked; who _was_ this amazing guy?!

“Yes.” He said. 

Liz went into her purse and handed him a business card, a bookmark and a pamphlet. She was astonished when Raymond got on his phone. 

“I need you to do something for me. Give a hundred-thousand dollars to each of the following organizations…yes of _course_ anonymously.” He said. 

Liz put her hands over her mouth and nose in complete shock as Raymond listed the organizations to the person on the phone. 

“Wonderful. Thank you.” Red said, then he hung up. 

Lizzie looked like she might fall off her chair. 

“Don’t be so shocked. You’ll give yourself high blood pressure. It’s only three-hundred-thousand dollars.” Red said. 

Liz wasn’t sure if Raymond just pretended to donate all that money or not, but she got the impression he was being genuine. One of the organizations was the crisis unit where she worked, so she’d find out soon enough. 

“Wow, I dunno what to say. Thank you. That’s…incredibly generous!” Liz said, once she was able to speak. 

“Don’t mention it. May I keep your business card, Lizzie?” Red said. 

“Sure.” She said, then she took the bookmark and pamphlet back, leaving him with the card. 

Red smiled and fondly studied the card. 

“Elizabeth Scott…” He said softly as he gazed at the business card. 

Liz just watched him; she couldn’t take her eyes off this man. He was too charismatic. 

“That’s me.” She said. 

He finally looked into her eyes again. 

“Do you enjoy your work? It must be rewarding.” He said. 

“Yeah, it’s really hard, but extremely rewarding.” She said. 

Raymond was staring affectionately at her again. 

“That’s great, Lizzie. You’ve done so well.” He said softly. 

“Thanks.” She said.

Liz was puzzled by the unusual compliment; it wasn’t the kind of thing a complete stranger would say. It was something a friend or relative might say; an acquaintance at the very least. Raymond certainly was eccentric, but despite his unusual ways, she felt comfortable with him. 

“How about we go for a stroll and then I’ll give you a ride home.” Red said. 

Liz suddenly pictured Raymond giving her a ride of a very different sort, and her cheeks became warm. She just stared at him embarrassedly. 

“I have a chauffeur, so we won’t be alone. It’s perfectly safe.” He added, noticing her hesitation. 

“Um, okay. I’m sure it would be nicer than the subway.” She said wryly. 

“The _subway_? Unacceptable. Let me buy you a car.” He said. 

Liz cracked up laughing in disbelief. 

“Raymond, don’t be ridiculous!” She said. 

He shrugged. 

“Well, the offer is there if you ever want to take me up on it.” He said. 

They got up and left the cafe together, and they began slowly strolling down the sidewalk, surrounded by people and the dusky sky. Street lamps were turning on and moths were fluttering under them. The air was sweet with early summer blossoms. Liz was so caught up in the romance of everything, when Raymond offered his arm to her, she took it. He escorted her in a gentlemanly manner along the sidewalk. She was tempted to lean on his shoulder. This was getting crazy; she was in a relationship with Tom, yet she seemed to be on a lovely first date with Raymond. She questioned her morals and her sanity; Raymond seemed too good to be true. Was he even real? She smirked at the thought, and she almost chuckled. They came upon a woman walking the tiniest chihuahua and Raymond stopped to marvel at it. 

“Look at this little darling!” Red said amusedly. 

“Thanks. This is Rosita, my nano chihuahua.” The woman said proudly. 

“I didn’t realize they could be so small. May I give Rosita a quick cuddle?” He said. 

“Sure, she’s very friendly!” The woman said. 

She and Liz laughed delightedly as he picked up the extremely tiny dog and gently snuggled her against his cheek. The sight melted Liz’s heart; Raymond loved dogs, too? Could this man get any more amazing? Liz giggled as Rosita the chihuahua licked Raymond’s ear and cheek. She’d do the same, if she were in that position. Liz mentally scolded herself. Red handed the dog back to her owner and they all said their goodbyes. He took his handkerchief out and wiped his cheek and ear, then he chuckled. 

“Rosita got a little overexcited.” Red said humorously. 

“She wanted to kiss you.” Liz said, smiling. 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment, then they continued their walk. 

“Here’s my car, Lizzie, and the chauffeur is waiting inside. Will you allow me to take you home?” Red said. 

All the advice about not getting into cars with strangers went out the window. 

“Yes. Thanks.” Liz said. 

He smiled and nodded, then he opened the back door for her. She got in and slid over, then Raymond sat and closed the door. After Raymond’s prompting, Liz gave the driver her address, then they started the journey. This _was_ much nicer than taking the subway. It was luxurious. When they arrived out front of her house, Liz smiled shyly at Raymond as the interior light came on in the car. 

“I had a lot of fun. Thanks for everything, Raymond. Especially your donations! I don’t know how to thank you adequately for all that. Can I give you a kiss on the cheek?” Liz said. 

“Sure. But you might want to kiss the other side so you don’t get dog germs. Rosita really did a number on me.” Red said, smirking. 

“Okay.” She chuckled. 

Liz leaned over and got very close in front of Raymond’s face; she slowly moved off to the side and planted a soft, lingering kiss on his cheek. Their lips almost brushed as she pulled away. Red was pleasantly surprised to get such a romantic kiss from Lizzie; it was the most erotic kiss on the cheek he ever experienced. 

“Wow, that’s…certainly ‘thanks’ enough, Lizzie. What a lovely way to end the evening.” Red said dreamily. 

Liz smiled. 

“Goodnight, Raymond.” Liz said softly. 

“Goodnight. I hope to see you again.” Red said. 

Against Liz’s morality, she decided to give Raymond a hint. 

“Well, you’ve got my business card—my cell phone number's on it…” She said. 

“Hm. Wonderful.” He said, taking the hint. 

Liz smiled again and then got out. She closed the car door and went to her house door. She turned and gave Raymond a little wave before going inside. Liz locked the door and her mind started going into hyperdrive. She wondered what she was doing, starting some sort of relationship with Raymond. She also wondered what to do about Tom. She wasn’t even sure if this Raymond character was a phoney, or if he was the real deal. He could’ve been pretending to be rich and make the donations and just putting on a show. However, if he was _truly_ that fascinating, that generous, that sweet…she’d consider leaving Tom for him. She was astonishingly attracted to Raymond and she felt like he might be the man of her dreams. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The next morning, when Liz arrived at work, her colleague Joan excitedly ran up to her, waving a paper. 

“Guess what! We got an anonymous donation of a hundred-_thousand_ dollars!” Joan nearly shouted. 

Liz gaped at her; not only was she pleased the donation went through, but it meant Raymond was the real deal. 

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Liz tried to keep her mind off Raymond during her shift, but it was difficult. Near the end of the workday, she got a text from Tom: _Hey babe, wanna come over to my place after work?_

Liz felt guilty; she’d entered into some sort of affair with Raymond yesterday, and she was leaning towards ending it with Tom. She felt like the chemistry between them wasn’t strong enough. On the contrary, Raymond set her world alight. She wasn’t sure what to do just yet, so she agreed to go to Tom’s apartment. When she left work, her stomach knotted with guilt. She walked about a block to the subway and got on. Liz recalled Raymond’s silly offer to buy her a car, and she smiled to herself. She crossed her legs and sighed as she gazed out the window. 

Liz walked from the subway station to Tom’s apartment and buzzed him. She went inside and up the elevator to his suite, then she knocked on the door. She was very surprised to see him answer the door in a suit. He smiled and ushered her inside. 

“I reconsidered the suit idea. You obviously like them, so I figured I’d wear one for you.” Tom said. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that!” Liz said, chuckling. 

Tom pulled her closer and kissed her. Liz felt silly and embarrassed for having such a weird request for Tom; she blushed lightly and remained tense. After a few moments, however, she put her hands on his jacket collar and imagined kissing Raymond. She slowly ran her hands down the jacket, and she could vividly picture doing this to Raymond, so she whimpered excitedly and kissed Tom harder. Liz then realized she would just be using Tom if they went any further; she’d be fantasizing about Raymond the whole time, which wasn’t fair. She gently pulled away. 

“Tom, I…I’m sorry, but I can’t do this.” Liz said. 

“…I don’t have to wear the suit.” Tom offered. 

“No, it’s not that…it was sweet of you to do that for me. I just…don’t feel like we have the connection that I was hoping for. I’m just not happy in this relationship.” She said. 

Tom was dumbfounded; he thought everything was going well, and Liz certainly seemed to like the suit. 

“Uh…okay? I’m kind of shocked, Liz…is there anything I can do to fix this?” He said. 

Liz shook her head sadly. 

“No…I’m really sorry. I don’t want to hurt you.” She said. 

“Well, of course it hurts, but if it’s not working for you, then…I guess I have to deal with it. I can’t change how you feel.” He said. 

“Thanks for being so good about this.” She said.

She briefly questioned her decision because Tom was being sweet, but then she reminded herself that she wasn’t truly happy with him. She was settling for a relationship she would be okay with, but not jumping for joy about. She wanted to jump for joy, and she knew Raymond made her feel that way. 

“Well…take care, Liz. I hope things work out for you.” Tom said. 

“Thanks. You too.” Liz said. 

She considered giving him a hug, but that would make things more painful, so she just left. Liz was wishing she’d taken Raymond’s offer of a car. She had to go back to the subway station and go all the way home. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

At home, Liz put her purse down, kicked her shoes off and immediately went into the bathroom for a shower. She wanted to be soothed and refreshed by it. She felt so guilty for dumping Tom on basically a whim; she didn’t even know Raymond. He didn’t wear a wedding ring, but who knows? He could be with someone and she’d just left the comfort of a relationship to fly solo. Liz took a shaky breath, then she began crying. After letting it out for a while, she stopped herself and finished her shower, then she stepped out. She dried her hair and put her pyjama t-shirt and pants on. Liz felt like ordering a huge pizza and staying on the couch for about a week, but she resisted the urge. She rummaged through her dresser drawers and pulled out a journal to write in. Just then, she heard her doorbell. She was startled and worried it might be Tom; she didn’t want to deal with a prolonged breakup. 

Liz heard the doorbell again, so she plucked up the courage to go to the door. She opened it and found Raymond standing there. Red saw Lizzie’s reddish puffy eyes and he immediately became concerned. 

“Are you alright? You look upset.” Red said. 

Lizzie began crying and sniffling, so he rushed forward and embraced her. He rubbed her back and held her while she rested against his collarbone and nuzzled into his neck. Red gently guided her away from the door and closed it. She kept sniffling.

“I—j-just—“ She was trying to say. 

“Shh it’s okay, just breathe.” He said softly as he continued soothingly rubbing her back. 

Liz sniffled and gradually took deeper breaths. She became calmer, and eventually the tears stopped flowing. She gently parted from Raymond and shyly glanced at him, feeling embarrassed. 

“Sorry, I’m a bit of a mess.” Liz said. 

“No, don’t be silly. You can tell me what’s upsetting you, if that would help.” Red said. 

Liz still avoided eye contact; she chose to look at the floor.

“I just broke up with my boyfriend of five months.” She said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Lizzie. That must have been hard.” He said. 

“It was, but…I wasn’t happy.” She said. 

“You don’t look very happy now.” He quipped. 

Liz chuckled and wiped her eyes. 

“I feel bad, and it’s going to be a big change.” She said. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” He said sympathetically. 

“Thanks, Raymond. I needed a shoulder to cry on.” She said. 

“Anytime.” He said. 

“Now that I’m not bursting into tears, how are you? What’s up?” Liz said wryly. 

“I’m alright, I just wanted to come by and talk with you.” Red said. 

“Oh, not about anything serious, I hope.” She said worriedly. 

“Not at all. I was hoping to get to know you better. I took the liberty of coming here, since I remembered where you live. I suppose that’s a bit weird.” He said. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m glad you came over. Please, come in and get comfy. Can I get you anything?” She said, then she walked into the kitchen. 

Red followed Lizzie into her kitchen and looked around. 

“No, thanks. I’m fine.” Red said. 

He surveyed the tidy but lived-in surroundings; it was a lovely, inviting, comfortable home. He watched Lizzie yawn. She looked ready for bed. 

“I don’t want to keep you up, Lizzie. You should get some rest.” Red said. 

Liz fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt for a few moments. She didn’t want to be alone, and what better company than the lovely amazing man she was falling for?

“Um…This might be weird, but could we be cozy together on the couch and watch TV for a little while?” Liz said timidly. 

“Of course, if that’s what you want.” He said; he was surprised, but more than willing to get closer to Lizzie.

Lizzie nodded and led the way into the living room, where she sat and turned the TV on. Red joined her and when she looked up expectantly at him, he sat down. 

“You’re comforting.” Liz said. 

“I’m glad.” Red said quietly. 

Lizzie then moved closer and tried leaning against him for the first time. It felt wonderful to him, and it apparently felt wonderful to her, too, because she noticeably relaxed and rested her cheek on his shoulder. 

“This is nice…but you probably think I’m crazy.” Liz said tiredly. 

“Don’t say that. I don’t think you’re crazy. You just had a sad, stressful experience and you need some comfort.” Red said. 

“Mhm.” She agreed. 

A few minutes passed, and Red realized Lizzie had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He didn’t want to disturb her, but she would wake up with a sore neck if she stayed like this. 

“Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

“Mm.” Liz moaned quietly. 

“Time for bed. Come on.” He said gently. 

Liz didn’t want to get up, but she did. Raymond walked with her down the hall and she went ahead of him, into her bedroom. She turned the lamp on and sleepily got into bed. 

“Goodnight, Lizzie. I’ll be in touch soon.” Red said. 

“Don’t go. Please.” Liz said, now more alert. 

“You need to sleep.” He said. 

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to leave. You can sleep here with me.” She said, patting the bed beside her. 

Red hesitated; he was still a stranger to Lizzie and he worried she would regret this. On the other hand, she looked sad and tired and adorable; he couldn't resist. 

“Okay.” He said. 

Lizzie smiled and moved over to give him more room. He sat down and took his shoes and jacket off, then he laid down. Lizzie tossed the blankets over him and snuggled against him. 

“Can you turn the lamp off for me?” Liz asked, now that he was on that side. 

“Sure.” Red said. 

He turned the lamp off and felt Lizzie almost cling to him. She obviously needed to be held and cuddled; he put his arm around her and she rested on his shoulder. 

“Night, Raymond.” She murmured. 

“Night, sweetheart.” He said very quietly. 

Red stayed awake for a while, pondering the unusual circumstances and unfamiliar surroundings, but he relaxed as he focused on how nice it felt to be cozy with Lizzie. He eventually dozed off. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

In the morning, Liz slowly woke up and became aware that there was a warm, comforting body against her. She blushed and her eyes flew open as she remembered Raymond was in bed with her. She felt embarrassed for being so emotional and needy last night, but on the other hand, she was thrilled Raymond was against her. She had her hand on his abdomen and her head resting on his shoulder; she felt his slow, steady breathing and it relaxed her. Liz also felt better when she paid attention to how fantastic he smelled. His grooming products were very subtle, masculine and hit notes of worldly exotic spices with a bit of sandalwood. There had to be a healthy dose of pheromones in there, too, because the scent was driving her crazy. 

Liz wanted to get up and make herself more presentable and attractive, so she attempted to extract herself from Raymond’s side without waking him. She failed. He woke up and looked over at her; she felt like hiding under the blanket, but Raymond smiled adoringly at her like she was the most beautiful sight. 

“Hello, Lizzie.” Red said affectionately. 

“Hi, Raymond. I hope you slept okay.” Liz said. 

“I did. It was wonderful.” He said. 

“Oh. Good!” She said in surprise. 

Red smiled gently as he watched Lizzie run her fingers through her hair, trying to fix it. She looked beautiful, even with messy hair. 

“I’ll just use the bathroom and wash up a bit, then I’ll make some breakfast for us.” Liz said. 

“Alright.” Red said. 

Liz got out of bed and went into the bathroom; she was wishing she looked and felt her best right now, but Raymond didn’t seem to mind her appearance. She went pee and washed her hands, then she walked into the kitchen, where Raymond was cracking some eggs into a bowl. She chuckled. 

“What are you doing?” Liz asked amusedly. 

“I decided to make breakfast. You can go relax.” Red said. 

“Oh, you’re kicking me out of my own kitchen? You don’t know where to find everything.” She said. 

“I’ll find it.” He said, concentrating on the eggs. 

“Okay.” She finally agreed. 

Liz got the orange juice out and poured two glasses, then she prepared the coffeemaker. She set the table and then sat down to relax while Raymond finished cooking. She smiled to herself as she watched him; he had his back to her, so of course she checked out his butt. He had a fantastic butt. Red heard Lizzie giggle slightly, so he glanced over his shoulder. 

“What’s so funny?” Red asked amusedly. 

“Nothing.” Liz said, grinning. 

“Hmm.” He replied suspiciously. 

Red then served up the omelettes and sliced peaches he’d prepared. Lizzie thanked him profusely and poured the coffee. Liz discovered Raymond was a good cook, on top of everything else. How was he still single?! Maybe he wasn’t. 

“Um…Do you…uh, you don’t have a girlfriend or a wife, do you?” Liz said. 

“No, Lizzie.” Red said; he thought Lizzie would have picked up on the signals, but he supposed she was just being cautious. 

“Oh. Cool.” She said, smiling shyly at him. 

“It _is_ cool. I’m free to spend time with you, cuddle you and make you breakfast.” He said, smiling. 

Lizzie gave him a coy look and she smiled brightly. They finished breakfast and they loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. 

“What time do you have to be at work, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

“Nine-thirty. I finish at five-thirty, if you want to meet with me or come over again…” Liz said hopefully. 

“How about I drop you off and pick you up? Would you like to come to my condo this evening?” He said. 

“Wow, okay. That would be nice. Thanks. I’ll go get ready for work.” She said. 

“Okay.” He said. 

While Lizzie was showering, Red strolled around, taking in her photos, knick-knacks, the view from her patio door. It was gratifying to find out more about her and get a feel for what her life was like. When he originally met her, she was such a young child, he couldn’t imagine what she would be like as an adult. She’d blossomed from a traumatized little girl into an independent, resilient woman. And a very beautiful one. Red was pulled out of his reverie by Lizzie leaving the bathroom, wearing only a towel. He glimpsed her bare legs and shoulders as she walked down the hall to her bedroom. He then noticed the sweet scent of coconut wafting to him on the humid air from the bathroom. Lizzie smelled edible. When she was ready, Red led her to the waiting car and they got in. 

When they arrived at her workplace, Liz leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She pondered things for a moment, then she leaned over again and brought her lips close to Raymond’s. He gently closed the gap and kissed her. As soon as their lips touched, Liz felt a rush of excitement and arousal; she was so thrilled, she felt shaky. They shared a sweet, soft, lingering kiss for a few moments, then she pulled back to study Raymond. He looked pleasantly surprised and somewhat lustful. 

“Mm. Lizzie…I’ll be thinking about that kiss all day…” Red said quietly. 

“Me too.” Liz said softly. 

“I wish you didn’t have to go to work now…” He said flirtatiously. 

Liz giggled. 

“Same here, but I have to. I’ll see you at five-thirty, Raymond. Thanks for the ride.” She said, then she got out. 

Red wished he could have given Lizzie a different kind of ride. He watched her go into the building, then he asked the driver to take him home to his condo. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“You’re here earlier than usual.” Joan said. 

“Yeah, I got a ride today…” Liz said. 

Joan studied Liz’s face and she recognized the lovestruck look. 

“…From Tom?” Joan asked. 

“No, actually, I broke up with Tom.” Liz said, getting a cup of water from the water cooler. 

“Oh I’m sorry.” Joan said. 

“It’s okay. It was hard to do, but I had to. I wasn’t happy and…I’m interested in someone else. It wouldn’t have been good for me, or Tom, if we stayed together.” Liz said. 

“Oh. So this new person gave you a lift to work?” Joan asked. 

Liz smiled broadly and nodded. 

“Yeah. He’s amazing.” Liz said dreamily. 

“I can tell, from the smile on your face. He must be quite something.” Joan said. 

“He is. He’s just…mmm. Sexy, sweet, charming, caring—oh crap I still have to sign in.” Liz said.

Joan chuckled and shook her head while Liz went to the front desk to sign in on the employee sheet. Liz was already distracted by thoughts of Raymond and she hadn’t even started work yet. She had it _bad_. She sat at her desk and as she waited for her computer to start up, she relived their first kiss. As she vividly recalled it, she lightly ran her fingertip over her lips as if trying to touch the residual effect of his kiss. Liz sighed quietly and tried to concentrate on some paperwork.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Liz was so excited at the end of her shift, she had butterflies in her stomach. She said a cheerful goodbye to Joan and headed out front, where Raymond was leaning back against a black sedan.

“Hi!” Liz said happily. 

“Hello, sweetheart. How are you?” Red said, smiling. 

“Good, thanks. You?” She said, standing close in front of him. 

“Much better all of a sudden…” He said flirtatiously. 

Red noticed that Lizzie was standing so close in front of him, she seemed to be hoping for a kiss. He lightly caressed her cheek and leaned in; she tilted her face up and their lips met. Liz felt weak in the knees as Raymond kissed her. She got even more wobbly when they deepened the kiss so that his tongue gently slipped between her lips. She grasped his jacket and whimpered subtly in excitement. The world around them didn’t exist at this moment; they both completely forgot they were making out against a car in front of the crisis centre. 

Meanwhile, Joan left work and raised her eyebrows as she spotted Liz making out with a charming, impressively dressed man. Her Prince Charming and chariot obviously arrived; they hadn’t even made it into the car yet. She chuckled to herself as she went to her car. 

Liz and Raymond gently pulled back and looked lustfully at each other. 

“Wow. That was quite the hello kiss.” Liz said breathily. 

“Mm. It certainly was. I suppose we should get in the car now.” Red said, smirking. 

“Yep.” She said wryly. 

They got into the backseat together and started the drive to Raymond’s condo. Liz kept smiling and glancing at him; she was super excited. Red enjoyed seeing Lizzie happy, and it was such a wonderful feeling that he was contributing to that happiness. When they arrived at his condo, they got out and he led her indoors. He was proud to show off his pristine, beautifully designed contemporary condo. Lizzie was obviously impressed. 

“This is gorgeous.” Liz said, taking in the surroundings. 

“Thank you.” Red said. 

After putting their things down and taking their shoes off, he guided Lizzie into the dining room, where supper waited. 

“Oh wow. Did you make this?” Liz asked, astonished. 

“I did.” Red said. 

Liz gazed at the lovely spread. 

“We’ve got avocado sushi, a pot of jasmine tea, and a fruit salad for dessert. Please, sit and dig in!” Red said cheerfully. 

Liz sat down while Raymond took his jacket off, then he sat and served the tea. They had an amazing meal together; the food was delicious and they were at ease with one another. They made small talk and got to know each other a little better. They discovered they both loved sesame seeds. Raymond particularly liked sweet sesame snacks, which she also liked. Liz got down to the end of her tea and she peered into the cup to see the pattern of leaves. It almost looked like a heart, so she smiled and giggled. Raymond gave her a quizzical look. 

“It’s a heart.” Liz said, smiling. 

“Oh, lovely.” Red said, taking a peek into her cup. 

Red then surprised Lizzie by giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

“You’re so sweet, Raymond.” She said. 

“Thanks. So are you.” He said. 

“Thanks.” She said. 

They put their dishes in the dishwasher, then Red escorted Lizzie into the living room, where they sat on the love seat. 

“That was such a nice supper. Thank you.” Liz said. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Red said. 

Liz gazed out at the dense trees through the vast window, appreciating the beautiful view. Red was appreciating the beautiful view of Lizzie as she smiled contentedly and enjoyed the scenery. She leaned into him, so he put his arm around her. 

“Raymond, I’d like to know more about you. What’s your story?” Liz asked. 

Red couldn’t tell Lizzie everything for fear of losing her, so he decided to make it as vague as possible. 

“Well, I had an okay childhood…my parents are no longer living. I considered going into the Navy…but I had some luck with a few investments…I decided to simply continue investing. What about you, Lizzie?” Red said. 

“My biological parents died when I was very young, so I was adopted by the nicest man. He passed away a few years ago. He was the best dad I could’ve ended up with. I went to college for psychology and after I graduated, I got a job at the crisis centre. I’ve been there ever since. I like helping people through hard times.” She said. 

Raymond’s eyes glinted and he smiled gently as he listened to her. He almost looked nostalgic. They had such a deep connection with each other, there was a sense of familiarity.

“Thanks for sharing that with me, sweetheart. I’m sorry for your loss.” Red said softly. 

Lizzie nodded and leaned against him again. 

“…There’s one other thing…” Red said. 

Liz looked up at Raymond. 

“I was badly burned in a fire. Just on my back, fortunately. I thought you should probably know about that, in case scars bother you.” He said shyly. 

“Oh, Raymond. I’m sorry you’ve been through something so awful. Your scars won’t bother me.” She said earnestly. 

“Thanks, Lizzie.” He said. 

Liz smiled and kissed Raymond on the cheek. 

“Let’s lighten the mood, shall we? How about those butter tarts at the cafe? They were spectacular.” Red said lightheartedly. 

Liz laughed. 

“Yes, they were.” She said. 

They sat in comfortable silence for quite some time, then Liz wanted to freshen up. 

“Where’s your bathroom?” Liz asked. 

“It’s at the very end of the hall.” Red said. 

“Okay, thanks. I’ll be right back.” She said. 

Liz got up and went down the hall; she glimpsed a guest bedroom, a master bedroom and then the bathroom. She went in and fussed over her hair and the bit of makeup she was wearing. She used some of the mouthwash, went pee and washed her hands. Liz was glad she was wearing her nicest bra and panties. She was ready and very willing for things to go further with Raymond tonight. She came back and sat on the love seat, then Raymond got up. 

“I’ll go freshen up, too.” He said, then he went down the hall. 

Liz began feeling nervous and excited; she was jittery and she felt like jumping around and squealing. She managed to refrain, however. Red felt nervous, despite having confidence in himself. This was _Lizzie_; she was extremely precious to him and he didn’t want to mess things up with her. He finished freshening up and he took a few deep breaths, then he managed to put on his usual suave, assured demeanour as he went back and sat down. They smiled as they gazed at each other, then Lizzie giggled slightly. She bit her lip in an excited, flirtatious manner, and he had the urge to kiss her. 

“May I kiss you, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“Yes.” Liz said eagerly. 

They leaned closer and brushed their lips together; it felt so incredibly erotic, Liz was becoming very aroused. She moaned softly as they began kissing. Red was getting aroused, and hearing Lizzie’s quiet moan sped things up. He soon became fully erect. He felt Lizzie’s hands timidly land on his chest, so he put his hands on her waist. They breathed heavier as they kissed passionately, and Lizzie arched closer to him while rubbing his chest. They paused to catch their breath. 

“Raymond…your kisses drive me crazy…” Liz said breathily. 

“Mm.” Red rumbled, then he leaned in and kissed her neck. 

Liz sighed and closed her eyes in pleasure. Red nuzzled into Lizzie’s sweet coconut-scented hair, then he planted kisses along her jaw, cheek and lips. He felt her hand lightly touch his thigh, then it moved upwards as they shared a heated kiss. She nervously moved her hand to his groin, then she gently pressed against his erection. They both moaned quietly into the kiss. 

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red said softly. 

Liz was encouraged by Raymond’s lustful response. She gently rubbed up and down, revelling in the feel of his impressive member beneath the fabric. She felt herself becoming more wet in anticipation of having him between her legs. 

“Do you like that?” Liz asked breathily. 

“Yes.” He said quietly. 

Liz continued rubbing Raymond while she kissed his jaw and nuzzled his cheek, breathing in his lovely aftershave. 

“I wanna make love.” She whispered in his ear. 

“Mmm. Alright, sweetheart. Let’s go into the bedroom.” He said. 

“Yeah.” She said eagerly. 

They got up from the love seat and Red led the way into his bedroom, where he put the lights on and then adjusted them to dim. Lizzie looked around approvingly at the inviting room, then she gave him a coy smile. She began unbuttoning her blouse, so he also unbuttoned his shirt. Red had more clothes to get through, so he went fairly quickly. He took his shirt and undershirt off, then his belt, trousers and socks. Lizzie blushed as she looked down at the front of his boxer briefs and she undid her bra. She slipped out of it and lightly dropped it on the floor. Red was stunned by her beauty. 

“Lizzie, you’re so beautiful.” Red said lustfully. 

“Thank you. You’re so handsome.” Liz said as she stepped closer. 

They were now just in their underwear as they embraced and began kissing. Liz put her hands on Raymond’s bare chest and she revelled in touching his skin. She felt his warm hands on her back, holding her close. Raymond pulled her closer and she felt his erection against her lower abdomen; it was a tantalizing sensation. She craved feeling him between her legs; she wanted it so badly, she whimpered and stood on her tip-toes to press her pubic bone against him. It was still not enough. Red felt Lizzie’s attempts to press against him and he could tell she was yearning. He released her from his grasp and pulled down his boxer briefs. Lizzie breathed quicker and her cheeks flushed pink again, which was adorable. She then pulled her panties down. 

Liz was extremely aroused; in fact, she couldn’t remember ever being this aroused before. She was subtly quivering all over and she kept getting wetter as the warm tension of arousal pooled in her lower abdomen and between her legs. She timidly sat on the bed and watched Raymond reach into the nightstand drawer; she eyed the box of condoms. 

“I’m on the pill. And I’m healthy.” Liz blurted out. 

“Oh. So am I—Minus the pill.” Red said, then he chuckled. 

Liz giggled. 

“So…” Red said, hovering with the box of condoms and wanting to clarify the situation. 

“So, do you wanna…do it without a condom?” Liz said. 

“Absolutely…if that’s what you want.” He said. 

Liz nodded enthusiastically. 

“It is.” She said assuredly. 

“Okay.” He said, then he put the condoms back in the drawer. 

Red got on the bed with Lizzie and she laid back seductively.

“Kiss me again.” She purred. 

Red crawled overtop of Lizzie and she opened her legs. He made a throaty sound of approval as he looked down, then he kissed her. He didn’t lower himself onto her yet; he wanted her to crave him even more than she already did. It was definitely working. She caressed his biceps and shoulders, and he felt her squirm slightly beneath him, with her inner thighs rubbing against his upper thighs. She arched up, bucking her hips, and his cock lightly touched her moist folds for a moment. Lizzie whimpered and breathed heavier. She did it again, trying to get constant contact and stimulation. He kissed and gently sucked her neck. Liz was astonishingly turned on; while she was thoroughly enjoying the foreplay, she was becoming a little impatient. 

“Raymond…I want you so bad…” Liz said breathily. 

“Mm.” Red responded as he moved down to her breast. 

Red licked Lizzie’s nipple and made it harder, then he put his lips over it. She moaned softly and squirmed again. He did this to her other nipple, then he eagerly travelled downwards. He took in the sight and scent of Lizzie’s most intimate area, and his erection throbbed. He was running out of patience now, too. He placed a gentle kiss on her pubic hair, then he delicately touched his tongue to her folds. Liz moaned and carefully moved her hips, seeking more stimulation from Raymond. She then felt his tongue rub up and down on her clit, and her legs trembled. 

“Oh god…” Liz breathed.

Red was pleased with that response; he moved down and dipped into Lizzie’s opening to taste her fluid. She practically gushed on his tongue, she was so wet. 

“Mmm…” He rumbled. 

Red wanted to plunge into Lizzie and feel her surrounding his cock; he stopped and she whined. 

“Don’t worry, baby…I’ll make you come…” Red said lustfully as he got on top of her. 

Liz had no doubts about that whatsoever. She _finally_ felt Raymond position himself against her opening, then the head of his cock slipped inside. 

“Ohhh Raymond…” Liz purred in bliss. 

Red breathed heavier and closed his eyes in pleasure; he could feel how wet and relaxed Lizzie was, so he slid deeper. Her body eagerly enveloped him and it felt divine. He felt Lizzie’s hands on his back and he became self-conscious, but only for a moment, as she kissed him and began trying to hump him. Liz moaned as Raymond began thrusting. She felt him filling her perfectly and rubbing her slippery walls. She could feel him gliding against her g-spot, too. She mewled softly with his thrusts and caressed his shoulders and back. As Red thrust faster, he put more of his weight on Lizzie and nuzzled her cheek. He felt her legs wrap around him and she began enthusiastically meeting his thrusts now that she was at an easier angle. 

Liz breathed heavily and grasped Raymond’s shoulders as they moved faster together. Their pace was steadily quickening and their need for release was becoming urgent. She whimpered and felt herself tightening on his cock. She felt more delicious pressure on her g-spot as he gave her shallow, fast thrusts. Liz was on the verge of her climax. She kept whimpering and humping Raymond to meet his exquisite thrusting. 

“I’m going to come, baby.” Red whispered intensely in her ear. 

“Mm! Yes!” Liz mewled excitedly. 

She held Raymond tightly with her hands and legs, and she felt herself get even wetter. He was slipping against her walls and still rubbing her g-spot. She panted and tensed up, then a few moments later, she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. Red felt Lizzie clamp down on him, tightly pumping his cock as he thrust a few more times, then he groaned as he started coming. Lizzie’s walls tugged at him and he spurted repeatedly inside her as the intense pleasure went through him. They both took heavy, gasping breaths and remained tense for several long moments, then they relaxed. 

“Oh my god…” Liz said, feeling awestruck. 

Red chuckled slightly and caught his breath. 

“I agree.” He said. 

Liz giggled happily, then Raymond kissed her. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. Red moved inside Lizzie and she made a tiny “mm” sound. He slipped in and out, making her close her eyes in pleasure, then he pulled out and slipped against her extremely sensitive clit. She exhaled sharply and her legs trembled; she tensed up and a few moments later, she whimpered and writhed with another orgasm. Liz sighed with satisfaction, then Raymond kissed her cheeks, lips and neck. He gently got off her and slumped down beside her. She was smiling uncontrollably. She giggled excitedly as she got under the covers. Raymond got under the covers with her, and he moved closer so they could cuddle. Liz snuggled close to him and he kissed her on the head as he held her. 

“Let’s go to sleep early. If it’s too early, and we wake up in the middle of the night, we can always have sex again.” Red said. 

“Sounds good!” Liz said giddily. 

Red gave Lizzie a loving squeeze, then he reached over for the remote control and turned the lights off. He tossed the remote back on the nightstand and closed his eyes to rest. Their breathing and heart rates slowed and they became drowsy. They gradually dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. I've had a bit of writer's block. My muse seems to have gone on holiday or something.

Liz awoke early in the morning; she could see the sunrise through the bedroom window. She felt cozy, rested and happy; she smiled and looked over at Raymond. She studied his face as he slept, and she fell deeper in love with him. Red woke up when he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. He smiled as he remembered Lizzie was in bed with him.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

“Morning, sexy.” Liz said. 

Red chuckled. 

“Guess what.” Liz said, resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him. 

“What.” Red said. 

“It’s Saturday, and I don’t work Saturdays.” She said.

“Hm. Excellent.” He said, intrigued. 

“But I should get some clean clothes from my house.” She said. 

“Or you could just stay naked.” He said.

Liz giggled and kissed Raymond’s chest. 

“That sounds good, too.” She said. 

Red smiled down at Lizzie as she rested on his chest. 

“I’ll go fetch breakfast…how does a croissant and espresso in bed sound?” Red said. 

“Good!” Liz said happily.

“Excellent.” He said. 

Lizzie didn’t budge, however. She stayed resting on him. 

“…Are you ready for breakfast?” He said amusedly. 

“Yeah, I’m just enjoying this moment.” She said. 

That was the sweetest response Red could have gotten. Lizzie was smitten with him, and he couldn’t be any happier. 

“Oh, Lizzie, you’re so sweet. Come here, baby.” Red said, then he coaxed her up higher. 

Liz was so happy to feel Raymond’s warm embrace as he held her. She nuzzled into his neck and hummed contentedly. His hands lightly rubbed her back and her arm as she hugged him. Liz loved how cuddly Raymond was. In fact, she just loved Raymond. She was wholeheartedly, head-over-heels in love with him. 

“Sweetheart…” Red began softly. 

“Hm?” Liz responded. 

“I…feel happy.” He said quietly. 

Liz pulled back slightly to look at him, and he looked almost shy. He spoke again. 

“I mean…being with you makes me feel very happy. It might be too soon, and I might make a complete ass of myself now, but...uh…” Red said. 

“It’s not too soon! I love you.” Liz said, taking the risk. 

Red’s heart soared with happiness, and he smiled at Lizzie.

“I love you, Lizzie.” Red said, now finding the words. 

Liz wanted to jump for joy, but instead she put her hand on Raymond’s cheek and kissed him firmly for several long moments. After the big smooch, she giggled excitedly and hugged him again. 

“I think we’ll probably just spend the whole day in bed…but let’s at least have breakfast.” Red said. 

“Okay. I’ll let you go grab breakfast.” Liz said, then she moved out of the way. 

Red smirked and got out of bed. Liz watched Raymond walk around the bedroom naked, and she found herself staring at his body and getting aroused. Unfortunately, he put a housecoat on and left the bedroom, so the show was over. Red made the two little cups of espresso and he collected two croissants, then he came back into the bedroom, where Lizzie was sitting back against the headboard. She had a big smile on her face and she had the blankets up under her arms. Red wanted to see her in his bed like this every morning for the rest of his days. He smiled gently and brought the tray to her lap, then he went to the other side of the bed and got in. 

“Well, this is cozy.” Red said. 

“Yeah, it’s so nice. Thanks.” Liz said. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

“By the way, I think you should stay naked all day, too. You’re _really_ hot.” She said, then she took a bite of croissant. 

“Thank you. Perhaps I will stay naked.” He said, smirking. 

“Mm. You should. I looked at your…um…and well, needless to say, you made me wet.” She said. 

Red had to swallow his espresso before he choked on it; he was astonished that he turned Lizzie on so much, and it was very amusing that she was shy about saying it. He looked over at her and she was blushing a little. 

“Wow, that’s quite the compliment, Lizzie.” Red said. 

Liz nodded as she chewed some croissant. 

“It’s true.” She said. 

“I’m flattered and extremely pleased I have that effect on you…” He said suavely. 

Lizzie gave him a coy smile and they both sipped their espresso. 

“And of course you make me rock hard.” He added. 

It was Liz’s turn to almost choke on espresso. She quickly swallowed and cleared her throat. 

“Oh, thanks, Raymond.” She said. 

“You’re welcome.” He said. 

They finished breakfast and Red took the tray and cups back to the kitchen. He returned to Lizzie.

“Can we have a shower together?” She asked, getting out of bed.

“Of course. Let’s go.” Red said, ushering Lizzie into the bathroom. 

Red turned the shower on and stepped in, then he took Lizzie’s hand and escorted her into the shower. She smiled at him and closed the shower curtain. Lizzie picked up the bottle of body wash and squirted a bit into her hand, then she handed it to him.

“I’m happy I get to smell like you. You smell _amazing_.” Liz said as she began washing herself. 

“Oh, thank you. I’m glad you like my choice of scents. They remind me of travelling to exotic places.” Red said. 

“That’s cool. Although, I’m more of a homebody.” She said wryly. 

Red smiled fondly at her as they both rinsed off.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Lizzie. I’ve often envied homebodies. May I wash your hair for you?” Red said. 

“Ooh, yes please.” She said excitedly. 

Liz turned around, then she felt Raymond’s hands applying the shampoo to her head. He began massaging it into her hair and lathering it up, and it smelled fantastic. She had her eyes closed and she was nearly leaning back, she was so relaxed. 

“Mmmm. That feels good.” Liz said. 

Red was turned on by this; his member was slowly rising. He looked down, indulging in the view of Lizzie’s bare butt, and he became very hard. He rinsed her hair, then she turned around to face him. 

“Mm. _You_ enjoyed that as much as I did…” Liz said, noticing Raymond’s erection. 

“I certainly did. You have the most incredible ass, by the way.” Red said. 

Liz laughed amusedly; this was the first time Raymond had been remotely vulgar, because he was such a gentleman. 

“Thanks!” She said. 

Liz stepped closer and kissed Raymond, then she reached down and gently grasped his cock. He moaned quietly as she began stroking him, and she whimpered excitedly as they continued kissing. Liz was thrilled at the feel of Raymond’s very hard, warm member in her hand, and she was immensely gratified to be giving him pleasure. He was breathing heavier as they kissed passionately, and she felt him thrust into her hand, craving more. She tightened her grasp and concentrated on going over his tip and just past it. 

“Ohhh Lizzie…baby, you’re driving me crazy.” Red said breathily. 

Liz was tempted to make Raymond come in her hand, but she wanted more. 

“Do you wanna fuck me?” Liz purred seductively as she pumped his cock. 

“_Yes._” He said intensely. 

Liz breathed heavier in excitement as she turned around and placed her hands on the tile wall. She opened her legs and stuck her butt out. Red eagerly stepped closer and guided his erection between Lizzie’s legs, rubbing along her delicate flesh. She moaned and trembled lightly as she arched her back in pleasure. Red couldn’t wait any longer; he slipped against her opening and nudged inside. He placed his hands on top of Lizzie’s against the wall, and he nuzzled into her wet hair as he slowly slid in deeper. 

“Mmmm Raymond…” Liz moaned. 

Liz closed her eyes and rested her cheek against the wall as she focused on the sensation of Raymond filling her up. He was gentle at first, which she loved. She felt him pause as she adjusted to him, and he kissed her shoulder. Red had to kiss Lizzie’s rosy cheek, because he found her blushing adorable. He slowly pulled back, revelling in the feel of her silky walls gliding over his shaft. He moaned quietly and interlaced his fingers with hers. He heard the sexiest moan from Lizzie when he began slowly thrusting. Red gave Lizzie slow, deep thrusts for a while, then he pulled out most of the way and gave her shallow nudges. He knew he was rubbing her g-spot when she became shaky and she panted. Lizzie obviously loved this; he loved it, too. He was giving her intense pleasure but also getting it in return, as she tightened and tugged on the head of his cock. She was whimpering, quivering and clutching his fingers with hers. 

“Fuck…baby, you’re going to make me come…” Red said breathily in bliss. 

“Mm…Yeah…Come in me.” Liz mewled weakly in ecstasy. 

Red thrust faster, and he felt Lizzie getting even tighter. She was really squeezing him as she tensed up, and it was exquisite. They breathed heavily and he thrust frantically for several moments, then she whimpered intensely as she reached her orgasm. Liz felt herself clamping down on Raymond repeatedly, adding to the pleasure for both of them. Red groaned breathily as he felt Lizzie’s walls undulating on his cock with her orgasm. He immediately came from the sensation; he spurted into her for several moments, then he sighed and relaxed. He let go of her hands and hugged her from behind. Liz moaned softly as Raymond embraced her and pressed his body against hers. She loved feeling him still inside her as they cuddled. 

Liz was pleasantly surprised to feel Raymond’s hand travel down her abdomen. His fingers delicately pressed back and forth on her clit, and she shuddered with pleasure. 

“Oh…” She moaned quietly. 

Red smirked slightly and kissed Lizzie’s neck while he pleasured her with his fingers. Liz was in bliss as Raymond stayed inside her while stimulating her clit. She clutched at the tile wall and rested her forehead against it. 

“Oh god…” She whispered. 

Red was thoroughly enjoying this. He could feel Lizzie’s very firm clit under the pads of his fingers, and her slippery walls tensing and loosening on him. He moved his fingers quickly back and forth over the sensitive bundle of nerves and her whole body trembled. Lizzie suddenly gasped and then whimpered as she orgasmed again. Red relished the moment by nuzzling her neck, listening to her breathing and feeling her walls tightening around him. Liz was extraordinarily satisfied; she almost slumped against the wall. She heard Raymond chuckle amusedly, and it sent a lovely shiver up her spine. 

“Are you ready to go back to bed now?” Red asked. 

“Yes!” Liz said, then she giggled. 

“Seriously though. I have no plans today and I was truly hoping we could stay naked in bed together.” He said. 

Liz giggled again and she turned her face towards Raymond. 

“I’d love to.” She said. 

“Wonderful.” He said, then he kissed her cheek. 

Red slowly withdrew from Lizzie, which kind of tickled both of them, then they rinsed off and got out of the shower. They smiled at each other as they dried off. Liz dried her hair with the blow dryer so that she wouldn’t get cold. They went into the bedroom together and got back into bed. 

“We should do this more often. Just spend the day relaxing, cuddling and making love.” Red said dreamily as they snuggled under the blankets. 

“I agree! We should do this every weekend.” Liz said happily. 

“That sounds like a lovely new tradition.” He said. 

“Mhm.” She concurred as she curled towards him. 

Red kissed Lizzie on the head, and they relaxed for a long time. 

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt more inspired today. Yay!  
Speaking of inspiration, I researched stuff for this chapter and I was inspired by the auction website 1stdibs.com. I loosely referenced furniture items and values from there.

Liz was literally spending the entire day in bed with Raymond. At the moment, she was smiling affectionately at him while he wore reading glasses and they flipped through a catalog together. She then pointed at a cabinet.

“That one’s nice.” Liz said. 

“Hm. It’s a late seventeenth century Louis the fourteenth ebony cabinet for a hundred-and-twenty-two thousand dollars. That’s a good deal.” Red said. 

Liz gaped at him. 

“Would you like it for your house, Lizzie?” He said, turning to her. 

“No! I was just saying it looked nice.” She said, astonished. 

“Oh okay. You have good taste.” He said, going back to browsing the auction warehouse catalog. 

“Thanks. Don’t you have any normal catalogs, like…Ikea or something?” She asked, smirking. 

“I do, actually…somewhere around here.” He said, looking around. 

“Never mind. We’ll look at these astronomically-high-priced items.” She said teasingly. 

Raymond peered over his reading glasses at her in a mock stern manner. 

“Lizzie, they’re not all astronomically high prices.” Red said, then he turned the page. 

“Look sweetheart, here’s an antique English arts and crafts oak bedside cabinet for fourteen-hundred bucks. It’s cute, beautiful and reasonable—like you.” He said, then he stole a kiss. 

Liz giggled. 

“Okay, that’s not toooo overpriced.” Liz conceded. 

They browsed a few more pages, then Liz lost her concentration again. She was breathing in Raymond’s lovely grooming products, which she also smelled of, thanks to their shared shower that morning. She was also looking at his bare chest and enjoying how cute and sexy he looked in glasses. Red was absorbed in the description of an antique Chinese wardrobe when Lizzie spoke softly. 

“Raymond…” She began. 

“Hm?” Red responded, still looking at the catalog. 

“You look cute in glasses.” She said. 

“Thanks, baby.” He said, then he resumed reading. 

“And sexy…like a hot professor I would have a crush on.” She said flirtatiously. 

Lizzie was suddenly straddling him. 

“_Oh_.” Red said, finally taking the hint. 

Red tossed the catalog aside and Lizzie giggled delightedly. She leaned forward and began kissing him passionately as she pressed and rubbed herself on his cock. Liz mewled quietly as she felt Raymond become very hard under her. She continued humping him, and they both breathed heavier. 

“My glasses are fogging up.” Red said. 

Liz giggled again and she paused to take them off for him. She put them on the nightstand, then she leaned in and kissed him again. She felt his warm hands on her thighs, softly rubbing them. Red was enraptured as Lizzie enthusiastically humped him; she was getting immense pleasure from this, and he wanted her to orgasm. He coaxed her upright, then he pulled her down by her hips, roughly pressing his hardness against her clit. She moaned weakly in bliss and closed her eyes. 

“Mmm you like that, don’t you.” Red said lustfully as he watched Lizzie. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred. 

Liz was rapidly heading for a climax. Red felt Lizzie making him slippery as they rubbed together; it felt exquisite. He guided her by the hips, moving faster and harder. Lizzie whimpered. 

“You’re so wet…Come for me, baby…” Red said breathily. 

Liz lightly clawed Raymond’s chest. Her pleasure was heightened by his talking. She whimpered a few times, then she breathed very heavily and moaned as she was overwhelmed by an orgasm. Red almost came with her, he was so gratified. Liz wanted more, and she wanted to satisfy Raymond. 

“Oh god, Raymond. I want you inside me.” Liz said urgently, then she lifted up and guided his erection to her opening. 

They both moaned breathily as the head of his cock slipped inside. Red closed his eyes in pleasure as Lizzie’s warm wetness slowly squeezed over him. She was very tight after her orgasm. 

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

He heard a cute little whimper in response, then he felt her gently nudging down further onto him. When he was deep inside her, she paused to adjust. Liz felt Raymond stretching her, so she relaxed and waited several moments before moving up and down. She slowly pulled up, which made him groan breathily in pleasure, then she lowered herself again, taking him deeper. Red was thrilled to feel and watch Lizzie riding him. He feasted his eyes on her; her cheeks were flushed and she looked blissful, her breasts captivated his attention, and her tummy and hips enticed him. Liz arched her back and leaned forward slightly; she put her hands on Raymond’s chest and ran her fingers through his chest hair. He felt so warm and strong, she was further aroused. She moved her hands down his abdomen, and they gazed at each other while he reached up and caressed her breasts. 

Red _loved_ massaging Lizzie’s breasts and feeling her nipples become hard against his palms. She moaned softly and had a slight smile on her face; she was obviously enjoying his efforts. He gently rubbed her nipples and she mewled quietly and quickened the pace. Red moved his fingertips down Lizzie’s tummy and she gave the sexiest giggle because it tickled her. He made a throaty lustful sound and grasped her hips to guide her movements. Liz was getting even greater pleasure now as Raymond took control. He pulled her down more roughly and kept her hips and pelvis tilted forward so she got some light stimulation on her clit.

“_Yeah_…that feels _so_ good…” Liz purred. 

She felt him rubbing her walls, her g-spot and her clit all at once, and her thighs trembled. Liz was turned on by the feel of Raymond bumping into her as he thrust very deeply. Red couldn’t resist getting rougher with Lizzie now; he was desperately horny and he needed to fuck her hard. She loved it, which pleased him immensely. She was mewling and she had a look of concentration on her face. They were both tense and striving for release for several long moments, then they reached it at the same time. Red felt Lizzie’s tight slick walls pumping him, and the intense pleasure washed over him. Liz felt the waves of ecstasy go through her just as Raymond stopped moving. He throbbed inside her as he came, which added to her pleasure. Their orgasms lasted several more moments, then they relaxed and caught their breath as they looked at each other. 

“Wow, Lizzie. I’m actually speechless.” Red said. 

Liz was thrilled. She giggled and leaned forward to kiss him. 

“Me too.” She said. 

They kissed a few times, then Liz slowly lifted up; she went “mm” at the sensation of Raymond slipping out of her. She loved the sensations he gave her, and everything about him. She’d never been happier. She got comfy beside him and couldn’t stop smiling. Red sighed relaxedly, but since they spent all day in bed, he had energy to spare. 

“How would you like to join me at a fancy dinner in a couple hours?” Red said. 

Liz bolted upright in shock. 

“What?! I didn’t know you had anything planned. I have nothing to wear!” She said, frazzled. 

“I wasn’t really planning on going, but I figured since we spent all day in bed, we might as well do something semi-productive. I would love to have you accompany me.” He said. 

Liz gaped at him. 

“What about clothes?! And makeup and everything. I don’t have time.” She said. 

“Yes you do. All of that is one simple phone call away.” He said. 

“How?” She asked, puzzled. 

Red chuckled slightly. 

“My contacts include a personal stylist, a makeup artist and a hairstylist. They’ll come and get you ready, if you want to go to the dinner.” He said calmly. 

“Um…okay.” She agreed. 

Red nodded and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He called the three contacts and they all agreed to help, so he and Lizzie got out of bed. She put a housecoat on while he washed up and began getting dressed in a tuxedo. Liz was nervous and way out of her comfort zone as a team of three nearly swarmed her and gave her a makeover. Despite the nervousness, she felt a bit like a celebrity. Raymond certainly liked to pamper her. 

Red had gotten groomed and dressed, and had made himself scarce to get out of the way of the stylists. He also wanted Lizzie’s evening look to be a surprise. And it _was_. His heart skipped a beat as Lizzie appeared in an elegant dark blue sparkly gown with thin straps and a sexy slit up the side. Her brown hair was up in a flowing, loose, soft-looking up-do. She had dramatic eye makeup and a soft, subtle, natural lip colour. Lizzie was smiling and looking a little shy. The stylists bid them good evening, and Red could barely take his eyes off Lizzie long enough to hand them each a wad of cash. The stylists left happy, and he turned back to Lizzie. 

“You are…breathtakingly beautiful.” Red said, marvelling at her. 

“Thank you!” Liz said, feeling very flattered. 

Raymond approached her and he offered his hand, so she took it; he gently twirled her around to see the back of her dress. 

“Wow.” He said quietly as he discovered the open back. 

Liz giggled and came to a stop in front of him. 

“Thanks for all this, Raymond.” She said. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I’m so glad I’m able to pamper you a little and then take you to dinner.” He said. 

“You really like pampering me, don’t you.” She said giddily. 

“I _love_ it.” He said. 

They smiled at each other and Red wanted to kiss Lizzie but he didn’t want to mess up her makeup. She initiated a kiss, however, and their lips met gently for a few moments. When she pulled away, he tasted and smelled her lovely lip balm. It was subtly sweet and extremely pleasant. 

“Mm.” Red responded. 

“They gave me the tube of lip balm so I can refresh it whenever I want…” Liz said flirtatiously. 

“I see…” He said, intrigued. 

“Mhmm…and I got this awesome evening bag and gorgeous shoes. I wish I could keep them.” She said. 

“They’re yours, Lizzie. As well as the jewelry.” He said. 

“…Really?!” She asked in disbelief. 

“Yes.” He said, chuckling. 

“Oh, thank you!” She said, flinging her arms around his neck. 

Liz was happy she got to keep this outfit that made her feel beautiful. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s soft bare back as she hugged him, and he relished touching her skin. 

“I love you.” Red said quietly, next to her ear. 

“I love you too!” Liz said earnestly, then she kissed him again. 

Red held Lizzie’s waist as he gazed adoringly at her, but then he realized the time. 

“We have to get going, baby.” He said. 

“Okay, but first I have to say…_damn_, you look fine.” She said, surveying him in the tuxedo. 

Red laughed and felt a little smug. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He said. 

They left the condo and Red’s chauffeur took them to a swanky hotel. Red escorted Lizzie into the banquet hall, and all eyes were on them as they entered. He was proud to have Lizzie with him, and he knew he’d be the envy of many of the men there. Likewise, Liz was proud to be with Raymond and she knew many of the women there would be envious of her. They were ushered to their assigned seats at one of the tables. Red pulled out Lizzie’s chair for her and pushed it in, then he sat beside her. They greeted the other people at the table. Liz felt a little out of her element at such a fancy banquet with such rich-looking people, but she realized she actually fit right in. She looked the part and she was Raymond’s guest; he certainly belonged there. She relaxed and felt better about the situation. 

“So Lizzie, this dinner includes a charity auction. If you see something you like, let me know and we can bid on it.” Red said, leaning towards her. 

“Oh, wow. Okay. I’ll probably just let you do your thing.” Liz said shyly. 

“Okay. You know, I wasn’t planning on coming here for two reasons…” He said quietly. 

Liz watched him expectantly. 

“For one, I prefer to donate to causes anonymously…” He said. 

Liz nodded; she remembered his anonymous donations to the mental health services. 

“And the other reason is that I didn’t have anyone to go with.” He admitted. 

“Oh, Raymond. You’re so sweet.” She said. 

Liz instinctively leaned closer and kissed Raymond on the cheek; she blushed lightly as she realized others at the table noticed their public display of affection. The older lady across from them twinkled with nostalgia at their obvious love for each other. 

“I’m sure you could’ve gotten a date for this event. Like…a supermodel or something.” Liz said quietly. 

Red laughed heartily and shook his head. 

“You’re adorable.” He said. 

The hostess began speaking about the dinner and the charity, the auction, and several notable guests. Liz felt like Raymond should have gotten some accolades for his extremely generous donations, but apparently he preferred doing it anonymously instead, so he was an unsung hero. She reached beside her and grasped his hand; he held it on his thigh as the hostess finished her speech. The dinner was amazingly delicious and consisted of several small-portioned courses, then they sipped champagne and prepared for the auction. Liz was intrigued to see and learn about each item. Currently, there was a one-of-a-kind designer handbag created specifically for this auction. Liz was shocked when Raymond put a bid in for it. The bidding went on for some time, hiking the price up, which would be great for the charity. Red had the highest bid, so the handbag was sold to him at $45,000. 

“There. A lovely new handbag for you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

He looked at Lizzie and she appeared a little pale, she was so shocked. He put his hand on her arm. 

“Sweetheart, you have to understand that amount of money is like a drop in the ocean to me. There’s no need to worry. Besides, it’s for a good cause!” Red said. 

Liz was still in shock, but Raymond knew what he was doing. He was obviously wealthy and he wasn’t worried about it. It was also true that it was for a good cause. She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She leaned closer to him. 

“Thanks, Raymond. I’m just shocked. That’s the most expensive handbag _ever_. It’s too nice to use!” Liz said. 

“Nonsense. It’s meant to be enjoyed.” Red said. 

Liz was startled as a woman from the auction delivered the handbag to Raymond; he thanked the worker and placed it on her lap. Liz stared at the gorgeous deep purple vegan-leather creation with mustard yellow accents and white gold chains. 

“Wow.” She said. 

Red couldn’t help chuckling; Lizzie was still as a statue with the handbag on her lap, scared to touch it as if it were a bomb. He reached over and unzipped the top, then he explored the inside of the bag, discovering pockets and a beautiful floral patterned faux-silk interior. 

“There’s a pocket for your phone, and one for your new lip balm. Lovely.” Red said. 

“It _is_ lovely. It’s gorgeous.” Liz said, warming up to the expensive item. 

She protectively hugged it to her tummy and held it there, which Red found adorable. Lizzie was starting to like her gift. He kissed her cheek, and she smiled at him. The auction continued, and thankfully for Liz, Raymond did not bid on anything else. She might have fainted if he had. At the end of the evening, they said their goodbyes to the people they sat with and were picked up by the chauffeur. On the way back to Raymond’s condo, Liz snuggled up to him in the backseat, feeling tired and dazed from the unforgettable evening. 

Red noticed that Lizzie was a bit sullen as they undressed and got ready for bed. When they got into bed together, he decided to ask what was wrong. 

“Is something wrong, Lizzie? You seem down.” Red said softly. 

“Well, it’s just…you know I love you regardless of the fancy dinners, and all your money, and the things you buy for me, right?” Liz said worriedly. 

“Of course! We had a special connection even before I donated to things or lavished you with gifts. I know you love me, and I know you’re not shallow. I’m not shallow either, I just happen to have more money than I know what to do with. I enjoy giving. I enjoy making you feel special, whether it’s with hugs, words, or gifts.” Red explained. 

Liz breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Okay. As long as you know that you don’t have to do all that stuff to win me over.” She said. 

“I know.” He assured her. 

Liz nodded and laid down. 

Red laid down and embraced Lizzie as she snuggled against him. They were finally tired again, especially Lizzie, since she had quite a bit of anxiety this evening, so they were ready for bed. He grabbed the remote control and turned the lights off, then he spooned her. 

“Goodnight. I love you.” Red said softly. 

“Night. I love you too.” Liz murmured. 

They quickly drifted off to sleep. 

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Chapter 6

Liz awoke when Raymond gently shook her arm.

“Lizzie.” He said softly. 

“Mm.” She responded tiredly. 

“It’s ten o’clock. Do you want some breakfast?” He said. 

Liz stretched and opened her eyes; she smiled at Raymond, who was looking cute in tailored pyjamas. 

“Okay, I’m getting up. I’ll help with breakfast.” Liz said. 

“I’ve already made it, it’s on the table.” Red said, smiling. 

“Oh! You could’ve woken me up earlier.” She said, springing out of bed. 

“Nah, you needed your sleep. Here, you can put on one of my shirts. You’ll look adorable in it.” He said as he made his way over to the closet. 

“Thanks!” She said giddily, then she put the shirt on and buttoned it up. 

Red tilted his head and studied Lizzie. 

“Yep. Adorable.” He confirmed. 

Liz laughed and they went into the dining room. They sat down together and enjoyed the soft-boiled eggs, toast, orange slices and coffee. She wanted to do this every Sunday morning for the rest of her life. She was so happy. Red was happy, too. He hadn’t felt this happy in…he actually couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy. He kissed Lizzie on the head before taking their dishes to the dishwasher. 

“I’ll take you back home today, Lizzie.” Red said, coming back to the table. 

“Oh. I’ll miss you.” Liz said. 

“I can spend the day with you…and stay overnight, if that’s not too presumptuous…” He said. 

Liz giggled. 

“I want you to stay overnight, Raymond.” She said. 

“Wonderful. Then we’ll do that. I’ll take some clean clothes, and in the morning, my chauffeur and I can drop you off at work. Although, I think it’s time we discuss my offer of buying you a car. You’d be able to be more independent, without having to take the subway. It’s the perfect solution.” He said. 

Liz was seriously considering the car; she knew Raymond could afford it, but on the other hand, she’d feel guilty for letting him buy it for her. Especially since he just paid for a new fancy outfit including sapphire jewelry, and he dropped 45 grand on a handbag. She shook her head. 

“I can’t let you buy me a _car_. That’s too much.” Liz said. 

“Too much? It’s not too much money, if that’s what you’re worried about. Speaking of too much, you probably spend way too much time on the subway. A car is a good investment in terms of saving you time and energy.” Red said persuasively. 

“Hmm. I’ll pay for half of it.” She said. 

“…Can you comfortably afford that?” He asked. 

Liz pursed her lips as she considered it.

“…If it’s a cheap car, yes.” She said resolutely. 

Red smiled at Lizzie’s determination. 

“How about we visit a dealership, and if you find a car you like for ‘cheap’, I’ll let you pay for some of it. As long as it’s not a junk heap. Or a lemon. Or a death trap.” He said protectively. 

Liz chuckled, but she nodded agreement. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Red was satisfied with their agreement; at least Lizzie was considering a car, which would make her work trips and errands much faster and easier. She’d be able to easily meet him at places for meals or come over to his condo whenever she wanted. They showered together and since Liz didn’t have anything to wear, she put her fancy bra on from last night, then she wore her outfit from Friday, without panties. She asked if she could store the dress, heels and evening bag there at Raymond’s, and he put it in his closet for her. She wouldn’t need them for anything other than another fancy event with him, so she didn’t need them at her house. Liz decided to carefully transport her very expensive designer handbag to her house, though. She wanted to use it, even if it was too nice for everyday occasions. They were driven to her house and they went inside. 

“You can put your things in the bedroom and bathroom.” Liz said. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Red said. 

They went and unloaded their belongings, then Liz got changed into a comfy t-shirt and jeans. Red admired Lizzie’s butt in jeans; he’d never seen her in denim before. She’d worn slacks and then the dress. He couldn’t resist; he went up behind Lizzie, grasped her hips and pulled her butt against him. 

“Oh!” Liz giggled. 

“Your butt looks edible in those jeans.” Red rumbled as he nuzzled her neck. 

“Thank you!” She said giddily. 

Red hugged Lizzie from behind, and she leaned back against him, so he kissed her cheek. Liz hummed contentedly as she rested against Raymond and rubbed his bare forearms. She loved when his shirt sleeves were rolled up; it turned her on for some reason. Red spotted the slightly melted, singed plush bunny on a shelf in Lizzie’s closet and his hug changed from flirtatious to protective and doting. He held Lizzie and caressed the side of her head. 

“I love you _so_ much…” Red said quietly. 

Liz was surprised by Raymond’s sudden, emotional proclamation of love, but it was heart-warming. 

“Aww, Raymond. I love you so much, too!” Liz said earnestly; she wriggled and turned around to give him a big hug. 

They pulled back slightly and gazed emotionally into each other’s eyes. Liz put her hand on Raymond’s cheek and kissed him gently. 

“You’re such a sweet man.” She said softly as she caressed his cheek. 

Red felt like she wouldn’t think that if she knew the things he’d done in the past, but that was mostly behind him. He was paying his debt to society now and taking care of her, which were his two remaining missions in life. 

“Thanks, Lizzie. Shall we go to a dealership now?” Red said. 

“Raymond, you’re gonna make me feel guilty. You’re really spoiling me.” Liz said. 

“Sweetheart, as I’ve said, a car isn’t a big deal to me. I can afford it, and I want to help you. I’d like to take care of you, whether it’s buying what you need or want, nursing you when you’re sick, making you smile, or just sitting next to you when you want company.” He said. 

Liz’s emotions and tears welled up; that sounded something like wedding vows. Red became concerned as Lizzie began crying. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“Nothing. I’m…overjoyed. You’re my soulmate.” She said, wiping tears away. 

“And you’re _my_ soulmate, Lizzie.” He said, pulling her against his chest. 

He held her tightly and they swayed gently as he soothed her. 

“The car can wait. Let’s go cuddle on the couch and put the TV on. Hm?” Red suggested. 

“Okay, that sounds good.” Liz said, rubbing the tear-soaked spot on his shirt. 

Red smiled and guided Lizzie into the living room. They sat on the couch and she turned the TV on, then she handed him the remote while she pulled the fuzzy throw off the back of the couch. She snuggled up to him and got under the blanket, making sure to cover him with it, too. Liz rested her cheek on Raymond’s shoulder as he flipped channels. She was pleased that he was so adaptable; he could easily go from black tie dinners in swanky hotels to being a cozy couch potato with her. They relaxed on the couch for quite a while, then they had a meal together. They went out onto her back patio to drink their coffee and enjoy the nice weather. 

“It’s lovely here.” Red said appreciatively. 

“Thanks. Yeah, I like it. It’s a nice house, and a nice quiet area.” Liz said. 

They sipped their coffee and Red began thinking about where they would live if Lizzie agreed to marry him. He then became nervous and excited; he wanted to rush out and buy an engagement ring right now, but he’d wait until she was at work tomorrow. Liz was lost in thought, too. She was pondering her property and whether Raymond would like to move in with her; probably not, she guessed. He had such a nice condo. She could move in with him, or maybe they could find somewhere new to live. She’d never felt happier, and she knew Raymond was the one for her, so it was just a matter of working out the logistics. 

They had a quiet, cozy, relaxing day and now it was time for bed. Liz had washed up for bedtime, then she went into the bedroom to get changed. While Raymond was washing up in the bathroom, she rummaged through her drawer for a satin nightie she’d bought recently. She grabbed scissors and cut the tags off; she’d gotten it while she was still with Tom but she never wore it. Liz felt like wearing it now; she looked forward to Raymond’s reaction to it. She got naked, then she slipped the nightie on. Raymond came into the bedroom wearing only his boxers, so they both stared lustfully at each other for a few moments. His expression was priceless as he surveyed her body in the nightie. Liz smiled and checked him out, shirtless and wearing very soft-looking boxers, which were becoming tented at the front. That was a really positive response to her nightie. Red couldn’t help getting aroused as he looked at Lizzie; the dark red satin barely went past her hips, and there was a sheer lace V from her cleavage down to her upper abdomen. 

“Is that silk?” Liz asked of his boxers. 

“Yes.” Red said quietly. 

“Mm. Can I feel it?” She asked flirtatiously as she approached him. 

“Yes.” He said again, mesmerized by Lizzie as she stepped close in front of him. 

Red closed his eyes for a moment and sighed with pleasure as Lizzie ran her hand up along his erection. He felt the soft silk of his boxers lightly rub against him. Liz felt herself becoming extremely aroused and wet as she stroked Raymond’s silk-covered erection. He captured her mouth in a heated kiss, and she whimpered excitedly, while continuing to pleasure him with her hand. They breathed heavier as they kissed, then Liz kissed along Raymond’s jawline, neck, chest and abdomen. She brushed her lips against his abdomen, then the waistband of his boxers. Liz knelt in front of Raymond and looked up lustfully before taking hold of his waistband and pulling down his boxers. She breathed heavily as she eyed his cock and craved it. He made a throaty sound as she grasped his erection and gently guided it to her lips. She took him into her mouth, which made him moan. He lightly caressed her head and hair. 

“Ohh Lizzie…” Red breathed. 

Red was enraptured by the sensations Lizzie was giving him. She was simultaneously moving her hand and her warm mouth up and down, then her tongue lightly rubbed his tip. She gently sucked him, and he swore under his breath at the intense pleasure. He heard a quiet lustful moan from Lizzie, which caused slight vibrations. She tightened her lips and went over the head of his cock and just past it. 

“Fuck…that feels…amazing…” Red said breathily.

Liz was thrilled, and she just kept getting wetter; Raymond’s arousal and pleasure were heightening her own and gratifying her immensely. Her body was responding and mirroring his ecstasy. She continued giving him tight, quick movements on his most sensitive spots, and she heard his breathing get heavier. His fingers gently slipped into her hair to caress her head. She went faster. 

“Oh god…baby…mmm.” Red rumbled. 

He was getting closer to coming, and he didn’t know if Lizzie was intending to finish him off like this or not. 

“Lizzie…I’m going to come soon if you keep this up.” He said. 

“Mm!” She whimpered excitedly. 

Lizzie actually increased her efforts, so he let himself get closer. He closed his eyes again and concentrated on her warm mouth gliding over his cock, then sucking, then tightly pumping him just past the head. Liz could tell Raymond was close; his breathing was harder, and so was his erection. He was tense and gently grasping her hair. 

“Ohhh baby…” Red breathed. 

Red was on the brink for a few moments, then he groaned as the release hit him. Liz almost climaxed with Raymond as he came; he throbbed against her lips and his warm semen spurted into her mouth. She kept swallowing and gently stroking his cock with her hand. After several moments, he sighed and relaxed, so Liz swiped his tip with her tongue and then gently released him. She looked up and smiled at Raymond, who appeared awestruck and very satisfied. 

Red was in a blissful daze as he processed the surprising and fantastic turn of events. One minute, he was getting ready for bed, and the next, Lizzie was on her knees, pleasuring him. _Wow_, he thought. As he regained his faculties, he wanted to return the favour. 

“Are you horny, baby?” Red asked as he pulled up his boxers. 

Lizzie sat on the bed and gave him a lustful, seductive look. 

“Hell yeah.” She said breathily. 

“Excellent.” He said, then he knelt and opened Lizzie’s knees. 

“Lay back, sweetheart.” He said. 

Lizzie eagerly laid back and spread her legs wider; Red moaned as he put his mouth on her delicate folds. She was very wet, which was incredibly gratifying. 

“Mm…Raymond…” Liz purred. 

Liz was so horny and aroused, she felt like this would last about five seconds. She moaned and clutched the bed as Raymond sucked her inner lips. His tongue slid between them and dipped into her opening. He tantalizingly rubbed her opening with the tip of his tongue, making her crave more, then he pointed his tongue and slipped it inside as far as he could. 

“Ohh…” Liz moaned. 

Her thighs trembled, but thankfully, Raymond held her legs open and steady for her. He then flattened his tongue and rubbed her hard clit. Red was beyond thrilled to feel how aroused Lizzie was. He heard her whimpering softly and felt her quivering all over. He tilted his head off to the side slightly and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. She shook more noticeably and closed her legs a little; she panted and mewled in bliss. Red was almost hard again as he brought Lizzie closer to climaxing. She made the sweetest whimpers, getting higher in pitch, until she moaned and writhed with her orgasm. Liz nearly saw stars as the waves of intense pleasure went through her whole body. If she weren’t so preoccupied, she’d be amused about almost closing her legs on Raymond. Red _was_ amused as Lizzie nearly closed her legs on him, but he was also gratified that he gave her such a powerful orgasm. She finally relaxed, and she pulled away as she became too sensitive for his gentle licking. He stopped and stood over Lizzie; she was adorably flushed and dazed. 

“Oh my god.” Liz said. 

Red chuckled and helped her get on the bed properly. He put the blankets over her, then he went into the bathroom to tidy up because Lizzie had gotten his face wet. He came back and got into bed with her. 

“That was _fun_.” Red said. 

Liz giggled. 

“Yeah, it was! I think we’ll have a good sleep tonight.” She said happily. 

“Definitely. Goodnight, sweetheart. Oh, did you set your alarm?” He said. 

“Yep, I set it for seven-fifteen. I work nine-thirty to five-thirty.” She said. 

“Okay. Night, baby.” He said. 

“Night, Raymond.” She said, then she turned the lamp off. 

Liz smiled and sighed contentedly as she felt Raymond spoon her.

(To Be Continued…)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun living vicariously through Lizzie. lol
> 
> I browsed online and used this as Lizzie's ring!  
https://www.zales.com/238-ct-tw-certified-diamond-three-stone-engagement-ring-platinum-hsi2/p/V-19741008

In the morning, Liz and Raymond got up when her alarm went off. They had breakfast and then brushed their teeth side by side in the bathroom. It was domestic bliss, which both of them craved. Red hadn’t been settled or ‘domesticated’ for decades, whereas Liz had never found that lifestyle yet, until now. After they got ready, Red had his chauffeur pick them up and they drove to Lizzie’s workplace to drop her off.

“We’ll pick you up at five-thirty, Lizzie, if you’d like that.” Red said. 

“Great! I’d love that. Thanks. I can’t wait to see you again after work.” Liz said excitedly. 

Red was thrilled and flattered; he was especially excited because he knew he would be carrying an engagement ring by then. 

“I can’t wait either. Have a good day, and I love you.” Red said, then he kissed Lizzie. 

“Thanks, you too. I love you. Mmm.” She said, finishing her sentence with a big kiss. 

They kept kissing for several moments, then Liz remembered she was supposed to be going into work, so she reluctantly pulled away. 

“See you later.” She said, then she gave him one more kiss before leaving. 

Liz nearly skipped into the building, she was so happy. Joan greeted her and started chuckling. 

“You look radiant! This new guy is good for you.” Joan said cheerfully. 

“Yes! He is. I’m extremely happy! Okay, I have to contain myself and help people through crises.” Liz said, then she put her neutral expression on and went into her office. 

Meanwhile, Red researched a few local jewelry stores on his phone and found one he wanted to go to, so his chauffeur took him there. He was nervous and ecstatic as he went inside. An employee approached him and greeted him. 

“Hello, I’m John. Can I help you find something?” John said. 

“Pleased to meet you. Yes, I’m hoping to find an engagement ring. Any price range is fine, but she would prefer something subtle, elegant and practical. She’d probably get a little embarrassed if I gave her something too large and opulent.” Red said. 

John’s face lit up at the ‘any price range’ part. 

“We have a wide variety to suit most people’s taste. Let’s go have a look.” John said. 

“Great, thank you.” Red said. 

They went to the display case that took up the entire length of the back wall. Red was impressed by the selection, and he felt confident he’d be able to find the perfect ring for Lizzie, even if it took him a while. John described how the rings were organized by metal, carats, price and cut. After slowly browsing through each section, Red spotted _the one_. 

“That one. That’s definitely it.” Red said. 

“Fantastic choice. This is our platinum, three-stone diamond engagement ring. The round centre diamond is one and a half carats, there are two three-eighths carat diamonds and small accent diamonds. The cost of this ring is on the higher end at twenty-two thousand, six-hundred and ninety-nine dollars.” John said as he opened the case and took the ring out. 

Red took the ring and felt deeply attached to it already; this was Lizzie’s ring. 

“It’s perfect. I love it, and I know she’ll love it.” Red said. 

He didn’t really want to let go of it, but he handed it back to John. 

“Do you need any adjustments made?” John asked. 

“No, actually, it’s in her size.” Red said happily. 

“Wow, how perfect. This really is the ring for her.” John said. 

They went to the checkout and Red paid cash, which surprised John. Red had to wait for John to discreetly check the bills to make sure they weren’t counterfeit, then he finally received Lizzie’s ring in a beautiful box. He refused the gift bag, opting to put it in his pocket instead. 

Liz had a quiet, boring day at work and the hours dragged on. She couldn’t wait to get out of there and see Raymond again. When her shift finally ended, she rushed outside to find Raymond standing by the car, waiting and smiling. She ran up to him and hugged him.

“Hi! I missed you.” Liz said. 

“Hello, sweetheart. I missed you too. How was your day?” Red said, holding her waist.

“Boring. How about you?” She said. 

“Oh, I had a nice time doing a little shopping…” He said. 

“You didn’t buy that huge antique cabinet, did you?” She asked amusedly. 

Red laughed heartily. 

“No, I didn’t.” He said, smirking. 

They got into the backseat together.

“How about we go for dinner? I made reservations—and before you ask, your outfit is fine.” Red said. 

“Okay.” Liz laughed. 

Liz was excited to find out where they were going; they pulled up in front of a lovely Italian restaurant, and Raymond escorted her inside. They were seated in a quiet corner.

“What would you like from the wine menu, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“I have no idea.” Liz said embarrassedly. 

“Alright, I’ll order this one for us. It’s refreshing and it’ll pair well with any of these dishes.” He said. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Red ordered the wine and they perused the dinner menu. They both ordered the potato gnocchi, then they sipped their wine and kept smiling at each other. Liz noticed that Raymond was gazing at her even more adoringly than usual; she blushed lightly and felt warm, not just from the wine. They thoroughly enjoyed dinner, then they had tiramisu for dessert. Red paid, despite Lizzie offering to pitch in, then they left the restaurant. 

“Let’s go for a short stroll.” Red said. 

“That sounds good. Where should we go?” Liz said. 

“How about we go this way…” He said, gesturing to the street on the right. 

“Sure.” She said. 

They walked slowly and Liz put her arm through Raymond’s when he offered it. She leaned on his shoulder for a moment and hummed contentedly. 

“This is nice.” Liz said happily. 

“It is.” Red said. 

Red was enjoying the walk, but he was mostly preoccupied with the ring box in his pocket and his nervousness. He steered their walk towards a beautiful quiet spot he wanted to go to. They reached a softly lit gazebo at the edge of a city park. 

“Let’s sit in here.” Red said. 

“Yeah, I like it. It’s so pretty.” Liz said, surveying the cute gazebo with tiny lights on it. 

Red had butterflies in his stomach, and he couldn’t wait any longer; the suspense was killing him. Liz sat on the bench inside the gazebo, and she looked up expectantly at Raymond, who was standing in front of her. She was wondering why he wasn’t sitting, then all of a sudden, he got down on one knee. 

“Oh!” Liz squealed; she covered her mouth with her hands.

Her heart pounded as she watched Raymond reach into his pocket and pull out a ring box. 

“Lizzie, you’re my soulmate and the love of my life. I want to be with you for the rest of my days, and I want to look after you and make you happy. Will you marry me?” Red said.

He didn’t even have a chance to open the ring box before Lizzie replied. 

“Yes!” She said excitedly, then she launched herself at him. 

Red embraced Lizzie as she got on the floor of the gazebo with him; he laughed at the unexpected response. She almost knocked him over. 

“Sweetheart, I want you to see the ring.” Red said amusedly as she hugged him tightly. 

She let go and took her place on the bench again; he chuckled and opened the box. Liz gaped at the gorgeous ring, and she was speechless for a moment. 

“Oh my…it’s _gorgeous_, Raymond! I’m stunned.” Liz said.

“You like it?” Red asked. 

“I _love_ it!! It’s so beautiful. You’re the sweetest man. I love you more than anything.” She said earnestly. 

“I love you more than anything, too, Lizzie. Here, baby…” He said, then he slid the ring onto her finger. 

It fit perfectly, and they both smiled as they looked at it. 

“Wow, Lizzie, it looks beautiful on you. It suits you.” Red said, then he sat on the bench beside her. 

“Thank you.” Liz said softly, then she put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. 

They began kissing more passionately until they were making out in the gazebo. Liz whimpered excitedly as she grasped Raymond’s suit jacket and pulled him closer. Lizzie’s little sound drove Red crazy. 

“Let’s go home, baby. My place or yours?” Red said breathily. 

Liz kissed him again. 

“Yours.” Liz purred. 

They reluctantly stopped kissing and Liz stood up, then she giggled as Raymond stayed on the bench. His trousers were tented from his erection. 

“Just give me a moment…” He said wryly. 

Liz bit her lip flirtatiously and giggled; she was gratified that she aroused Raymond so much. Red texted his chauffeur, then he and Lizzie walked a short way to their pick-up point, and they got in the car. It was getting dark out and Lizzie snuggled up to him. He then felt her hand go up his thigh; she naughtily started rubbing the bulge in his trousers. He kissed her as he cupped her breast and massaged it. They breathed heavier as they craved each other badly. They barely stopped touching each other long enough to go into the condo. The door closed and Red locked it, then he turned to Lizzie, who was quickly stripping her bottoms off. 

“Come here.” Liz breathed urgently as she backed up against the wall. 

Red was thrilled; he stepped up to Lizzie and captured her mouth again. He undid his belt and trousers as they kissed. Liz heard Raymond’s zipper and she became even more excited. 

“Mm…I want you inside me. Fuck me _hard_…” Liz purred. 

Liz lifted her leg and rubbed her inner thigh on Raymond, then she felt his tip nudge her opening. He slipped inside and then thrust deeper. 

“Ohhh _yes_! Raymond!” Liz mewled. 

“Mmm…you’re so wet.” Red rumbled. 

“Yes!” She whimpered as he thrust into her. 

Red held Lizzie’s thigh up and began thrusting at a quick, steady pace. Their need was urgent and Lizzie wanted it rougher this time, so he obliged. She was breathlessly mewling in pleasure and tightly hugging his cock, causing the most exquisite friction. Liz felt an extremely pleasurable friction, too, as Raymond relentlessly rubbed her walls. She could feel frequent stimulation to her g-spot, driving her closer to the peak. They breathed heavily and Liz tightened her grasp on Raymond’s shoulders; he hadn’t even taken his suit jacket off, they were in such a rush, so she clutched it. She felt the friction become warmer and wetter as she became even more aroused, and she loved hearing Raymond’s heavy breathing as he fucked her hard. 

Red felt Lizzie getting more slippery, and she was squeezing his cock as she tensed up. She was panting and she had a vice grip on his jacket. He thrust faster to bring them both to the release they were desperately striving for, and she was pumping him very tightly. They heard some wet sounds, which added to their arousal. Liz could feel Raymond hitting her g-spot, and the wet friction from his rough, quick thrusting was causing slight vibrations inside her. Every muscle in her body tensed up and every nerve lit up as she was on the verge of climaxing. A few moments later, she cried out as she reached her orgasm. Red was enraptured by Lizzie’s orgasm, and it pushed him over the edge. He groaned breathily and began spurting repeatedly into her as she remained tense and tight. Liz felt herself still clamping down on Raymond’s cock, even as the intense pleasure died down. The after-effects lingered and felt amazing. She then felt him slipping against her walls as he gently moved again; his warm semen was the most exquisite lubrication. 

“Oh god…don’t stop…please…” Liz said breathlessly. 

Red gladly continued slipping in and out of Lizzie, giving her more pleasure. She began tensing up and making the cutest little whimpers, then she orgasmed again. She relaxed and sighed with satisfaction. They looked at each other and he kissed her. 

“Wow. We really needed that.” Liz said in relief. 

“Yes, we certainly did. My goodness…” Red said. 

They chuckled and smiled at each other, then he gently withdrew from her. 

“I’ll just go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Liz said. 

Liz rushed off to the bathroom, where she released Raymond’s semen and went pee. She tidied herself up and then washed her hands. She smiled broadly as she watched her beautiful ring catching the light. She dried her hands and met Raymond in the bedroom. He was putting on an undershirt and pyjama pants. He gave her one of his undershirts and a pair of his pyjama pants. She giggled as she put them on and they were too big for her. She tied the drawstring on the pants so they’d stay up, at least. They went into the living room and slumped onto the sofa. 

“What an amazing evening.” Red said dazedly. 

Liz giggled. 

“Yes! I’ll never forget this evening. It was fantastic. Thank you!” She said, then she hugged him tightly. 

“You don’t have to thank me, sweetheart.” He said amusedly. 

“Well, you gave me the best night of my life so far. I love you.” She said. 

“Aww. I love you too, Lizzie. This was definitely the best night. You've made me incredibly happy." He said.

"Oh, you're so sweet. You've made me incredibly happy too." She said.

They shared a gentle kiss.

"How about we make the night even better, and we have popcorn while we watch some shows?” He said. 

“Yeah, that sounds good!” She said. 

“Alright. Here, you find something on TV while I make popcorn.” He said, handing her the remote. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Red went into the kitchen, washed his hands and made popcorn. He poured glasses of lemonade, too, and brought everything to the coffee table. Lizzie snuggled up to him and they snacked while watching a mystery. This truly was the best night. They were both extraordinarily happy. 

(To Be Continued…)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. I've been busier and I had company, so I couldn't say 'excuse me, I have to go write my smutty story'. :P

Liz awoke extra early in the morning, feeling wide awake and excited. She was now engaged to the man of her dreams. She rolled over and hugged Raymond, who moaned softly. He then put his arms around her and held her tightly.

“You’re wide awake for five in the morning, Lizzie.” Red said amusedly. 

“Yeah. I’m too excited to sleep any longer.” Liz said. 

“Hm. What’s got you so excited?” He asked playfully. 

“You! You’re my sweet, sexy fiancé, and I can’t wait to marry you.” She said.

“Oh I see…I can’t wait to marry you, either. Shall we set a date?” He said.

“Yeah!” She said happily. 

“Okay, when would you like to get married?” He said. 

“Ummm later today.” She said, then she giggled. 

Red chuckled. 

“Alright, well, we could go to the courthouse during your lunch break today and get things started.” Red suggested. 

“Okay! Oh my god, I’m so excited.” Liz said.

“Me too, sweetheart. I love you.” He said, lovingly squeezing her. 

“I love you too.” She said softly. 

They cuddled for a few minutes, then Liz propped up on her elbow to look at Raymond. 

“Um…Raymond…” Liz said. 

“Hm?” Red responded. 

“Where do you stand on the idea of having kids?” She asked. 

“Uh…” He replied, a little surprised. 

“Because we should probably talk about that before getting married.” She said. 

“I’m open to having kids, but I won’t need to have kids to feel fulfilled. I’ll be happy as long as I’m with you.” He said. 

“Oh, you’re so sweet! I feel the same way. Okay, I’m glad we settled that.” She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“That was easy.” He said amusedly. 

Liz giggled. 

“Do you wanna go back to sleep for a bit?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He said eagerly. 

Liz giggled again and pulled the blankets up higher; she got cozy against Raymond and put her arm over him. They both sighed contentedly, then eventually dozed off. 

Later that morning, Liz and Raymond made breakfast together. They had French toast, fruit and coffee, then they showered together. When they stepped out of the shower, Liz realized she was missing something. 

“Raymond, I have no clean clothes!” Liz said. 

“Yes you do, I bought some while you were at work yesterday. They’re washed and ready to wear. Go look in my closet.” Red said. 

Liz gaped at him; she was amazed. She went into the bedroom and checked the closet, where she found several blouses, some t-shirts, jeans and slacks. Raymond came up behind her, so she turned to him. 

“You’re amazing. I can’t believe you did this.” She said gratefully. 

“It was no trouble. You’ve also got bras, underwear and socks in my drawer here.” He said. 

“You’re the most incredible man. Thank you!” She said. 

Red chuckled amusedly. 

“Lizzie, it’s really no big deal. It’s only logical; it makes things easier.” He said, watching her put her panties and bra on. 

Liz blushed a little when she realized Raymond was watching her; she also felt very warm when he took his towel off. She watched him put his boxer briefs on, then she snapped out of her daze and finished getting dressed. When they were ready, they went out front and got into the waiting car, then started the trip to the crisis centre. 

“So, what time do you get your lunch break, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“One-fifteen to two-fifteen.” Liz said. 

“Lovely. I’ll pick you up for one-fifteen and we’ll swing by the courthouse. Unless you want to go to the car dealership.” He said, smirking. 

“No, the courthouse!” She said emphatically. 

“I’m only teasing, sweetheart. Of course we’ll go to the courthouse today. I can’t wait.” He said, grasping her hand. 

Lizzie squeezed his hand and smiled at him with big, emotional blue eyes. She looked lovestruck, and it made his heart sing. He leaned over and kissed her. Liz hummed her pleasure as she felt Raymond’s soft lips on hers. The kiss ended too soon, so she moved forward and kissed him. She could never just have one kiss from Raymond; she always wanted more. Once again, they ended up kissing passionately while stopped out front of her workplace. 

“Mmm. I wish we could keep going.” Liz said quietly. 

“Oh, Lizzie…” Red rumbled. 

Liz kissed Raymond’s neck and ran her hand down his abdomen, then she pressed her hand against the bulge in his trousers. 

“Baby…” Red sighed longingly. 

“We’ve got a bit of time…and tinted windows…” Liz said naughtily. 

She glanced at the chauffeur, whose eyes were staring straight ahead and not moving. He was very professional, not to mention uninterested in any backseat shenanigans that might go on. Even so, Raymond regretfully declined. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, but you need to get to work. This will have to wait until later.” Red said with impressive self-restraint.

Liz whined disappointedly, but she behaved herself. She backed away and sighed as she gazed yearningly at him. 

“Yeah, I suppose.” She said sulkily. 

Red cupped Lizzie’s face in his hands and kissed her gently. 

“Poor baby. I’ll make it up to you later.” He said indulgently. 

“Okay.” She said, playfully pouting. 

They smiled at each other, then Liz grabbed her purse. 

“I’ll see you at one-fifteen.” She said. 

“Yes. Have a good day, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Thanks, you too.” She said. 

They kissed one more time, then Liz got out and went into work. She signed in and greeted Joan. 

“You look flushed. Are you coming down with something?” Joan said. 

Liz fanned herself with her left hand without thinking about it.

“No, I’m fine…just a little warm.” Liz said. 

Joan suddenly looked shocked, and Liz got concerned. 

“What?” Liz asked. 

“Uh…_that_. The _ring_!” Joan said, pointing at Liz’s hand. 

“Oh!” Liz said. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Joan asked incredulously. 

“Yes! Raymond asked me to marry him last night, and I said yes! We’re actually going to the courthouse on my lunch break to get the papers done.” Liz said. 

Joan was speechless for several moments. 

“Wow. Okay. Congratulations!…that was quite the whirlwind romance.” Joan said. 

“Thanks! Yeah, it was, but I have no doubts and neither does he. We’re a perfect match and we love each other more than anything. I can’t believe how lucky I am.” Liz said. 

Joan could tell that Liz was happy, excited and ready to jump into the marriage, so she was happy for her, despite the extraordinarily short courting period. It must have been love at first sight. 

“That’s great, Liz! It’s nice to see you so happy.” Joan said. 

Liz nodded excitedly. 

“Thanks.” Liz said. 

The front desk phones began ringing, and the trained volunteers answered them. Liz and Joan realized they should probably get to work. 

“Well, see ya!” Joan said. 

“Yep!” Liz said, then they went to their offices. 

Liz had a busy and challenging day, while Red had a boring day; he couldn’t wait to see Lizzie again and get started on their marriage paperwork. He was literally staring at the wall in his condo when his reminder alert went off on his phone. Red got up and went out front to the car, where his chauffeur was waiting. He got in and was still in a reverie for the entire trip. He was dreamily processing meeting Lizzie in the bar, buying her a coffee and how things quickly blossomed into an intense, romantic, loving, once in a lifetime relationship. Red was astonished Lizzie fell for him as hard as he fell for her; he felt like the luckiest man alive. She was the woman of his dreams; beautiful, sweet, sexy, intelligent, cute, funny and loving. When he rescued her from the burning house, he never predicted that when they crossed paths again, they’d fall in love with each other. It seemed fate brought them together in an unconventional way at first, but the seed was planted for a beautiful connection to grow later on. 

“Mr. Reddington? We’ve arrived.” The chauffeur said. 

“Oh. Thanks.” Red said, startled out of his thoughts. 

Lizzie looked a bit tired and stressed as she exited the building, but her face lit up when she saw the car. She smiled and excitedly got into the backseat and kissed him. 

“I missed you.” Liz said. 

“I missed you too, Lizzie.” Red said. 

Lizzie didn’t know how long he’d missed her for. He continuously thought about the sweet, vulnerable little girl since the fire and wondered how she was getting on in life. He’d missed her for decades, actually. Red now embraced Lizzie and held her tightly as he felt nostalgic. Liz was somewhat surprised to feel Raymond clinging to her as if he were afraid to lose her. 

“Wow, you _really _missed me. Are you okay?” Liz said. 

“I’m fine. You just…light up my life. I need you.” Red said. 

“Aww, Raymond. You’re gonna make me cry.” She said. 

Red finally released Lizzie and pulled back. 

“Sorry, I got a bit carried away. Did I squish you?” Red said lightheartedly to lift the mood. 

“No, I’m okay.” Liz said amusedly. 

“Good. We’ll be at the courthouse in about two minutes.” He said, smiling. 

Liz giggled excitedly and grabbed his hand. 

“I’m so excited.” She said. 

“I am too.” He said. 

Liz surveyed the courthouse as the car stopped, and she was bursting with excitement. Her knees felt a little wobbly when she got out of the car, and her heart was pounding. She took Raymond’s arm and he escorted her into the building. They found the registry office and Raymond requested the forms, then they sat down and filled them out. Liz noticed he’d printed and signed Raymond Reddington. She blushed as she realized that prior to this moment, she didn’t even know his last name. She got engaged to a man without knowing his last name. She felt silly, but on the other hand, she’d probably marry Raymond even if he had no name whatsoever. She was just so in love with him. Red noticed that Lizzie was blushing and looking a bit flustered. 

“You’re not having second thoughts are you?” Red asked quietly. 

“No, of course not!” Liz said. 

Raymond looked unconvinced, so she leaned closer. 

“I just realized I didn’t know your last name and I felt ridiculous.” She said in a hushed voice. 

He smirked and chuckled. 

“Sorry, Lizzie. I should have introduced myself properly. It’s nice to meet you.” He said amusedly. 

Liz chuckled. 

“It’ll make for a funny engagement story.” She said wryly. 

“Yes, it will.” He said, then he kissed her on the cheek. 

They smiled as they completed and signed the papers, then they handed them in. Red leaned closer to Lizzie and gently kissed her. She smiled against his lips and put her arms around his neck. 

“Raymond, do you wanna get married next Thursday? I’m due for time off from work, so I could start my vacation next Wednesday.” Liz said. 

“That sounds perfect, sweetheart. I’m up for anything. Can you find a dress in time?” Red said. 

“Yeah, I’m sure I can find one. Can we find wedding bands in time?” She said. 

“I’m sure we can.” He said. 

“Even if we _can’t_ find a dress and rings, I’ll marry you in jeans and we’ll exchange lollipop rings.” She said giddily. 

“Wonderful.” He said humorously. 

Red pictured Lizzie in her sexy jeans and exchanging candy rings; he laughed and hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground. She giggled excitedly and kissed him when he put her down. He took her by the hand. 

“Let’s go next door to the market and have lunch.” Red said. 

Liz checked her watch and she still had some time. 

“Okay.” She said. 

They left the courthouse and went to the farmer’s market. Liz smiled as she watched Raymond interestedly browse the herbs and flowers, stopping to smell them. He remembered their time constraint and took her to the ready-made food section. They both decided to get a pasta salad, then they sat together at the cute little bistro table nearby. 

“This is nice.” Liz said happily; she didn’t normally do things like this, and Tom never took her to different places, either. 

“I’m glad you like it. I enjoy the farmer’s market. I’ll take you here more often.” Red said, smiling. 

“Awesome.” She said. 

They ate their lunch and then Liz had to get back to work; it was a short visit together, so she snuggled up to him in the car on the way back. They didn’t want to part again. Liz sighed and rested on his shoulder. 

“I guess I should get going.” Liz said regretfully. 

“Yes, sweetheart. But I’ll pick you up later, and we can cuddle and…do other things…for as long as we want.” Red said suavely. 

Lizzie giggled. 

“Okay. Can we go to your place again?” She said. 

“Of course.” He said. 

“Okay, see you later.” She said, then they kissed quickly and she left. 

Liz rushed back into work and was greeted by an excited Joan. 

“So, how did it go?” Joan asked eagerly. 

“Great! We’re set to get married next Thursday!” Liz said. 

“Oh my god! Congrats! I’ll want to see photos." Joan said. 

"Thanks! Actually, would you...be a witness for us?" Liz said.

"Absolutely! What time?" Joan said.

"One o'clock, next Thursday, at the courthouse downtown." Liz said.

"I can do that. I'll put it in my calendar." Joan said. 

"Aww thank you so much." Liz said.

"No problem. I'm glad to do it. I'm also excited to meet him. Okay, we have to get back to work.” Joan said. 

“Yep!” Liz said. 

They went to their offices and the rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Liz practically ran out of the building and got into the backseat of the car, where she grabbed Raymond and kissed him very enthusiastically. 

“Mm.” Red responded in surprise as Lizzie was nearly on top of him, kissing him. 

Several moments later, she pulled back and caught her breath. Red blinked at her. 

“Wow. Hello, baby.” He said amusedly. 

Liz leaned closer. 

“Hi, sexy…” She purred in his ear. 

Red was pleasantly surprised by how fired up Lizzie was; he then recalled how horny she was that morning when he dropped her off. He also remembered his promise to make it up to her when they couldn’t have sex in the car. He chuckled and put his mouth to her ear. 

“I didn’t forget my promise, Lizzie. As soon as we get home, I’ll bend you over the bed and take you from behind…would you like that?” Red said quietly. 

Liz became extremely aroused; she felt herself get wetter and she lightly clawed Raymond’s thigh as she listened to him. 

“Yes.” Liz said weakly. 

“Mmm I can’t wait…feel how hard I am…That’s what you do to me.” Red rumbled as he took her hand and pressed it against the hard bulge in his trousers. 

“Oh god…Raymond.” She whispered longingly. 

Liz wanted to just unzip his pants and jump on him right then and there. 

“You like that, don’t you baby.” He said in her ear as he guided her hand up and down his hardness.

“_Yes_.” She breathed. 

“Yeah, and you like it when I just go in a little bit, teasing you…” He rumbled. 

“Mhm.” She agreed weakly. 

“And when I gently go a little further and find your sweet spot…” He whispered in her ear. 

Liz shakily grasped his belt buckle and was about to undo it, but he gently stopped her. She whined softly. Red was thrilled that he had Lizzie shaky and weak with arousal. Thankfully, they arrived at the condo just then. They got out and hurriedly went inside. Red locked the door while Lizzie quickly went down the hall to the bedroom. When he entered the bedroom, she was pulling her slacks and panties off. She then bent over the bed and opened her legs. Red lustfully eyed Lizzie from behind as he undid his belt and trousers, then he stepped closer and pulled them down. He ran his hands over her butt cheeks and she arched her back in pleasure. Liz was trembling, wet and open for Raymond; she was beyond ready. She impatiently stuck her butt up more. 

“Raymond…” Liz whined longingly. 

“Alright baby…” Red said soothingly. 

Liz moaned as she felt his tip slide against her wet flesh. Raymond nudged her opening, barely going in and out, teasing her and getting her even more ready. She loved that. He gently pressed against her opening and slipped inside, then he gradually went deeper. They both breathed heavier, and Red began thrusting. Neither of them could hold off any longer. 

“Ohhh _yes_!” Liz mewled. 

Red groaned quietly and thrust faster. Lizzie was very slippery and he was gliding in and out. Her warm silky walls were hugging him and slowly getting tighter as she got closer to climaxing. Liz was in ecstasy as she felt Raymond gliding against her walls, rubbing her g-spot and filling her perfectly. She panted and mewled as he thrust very quickly. They were both on the verge of climaxing. Red’s thrusting became frantic and Lizzie was so wet, she was nearly gushing on him. He heard the sweetest, most sexual moan as she began orgasming; he felt her walls undulating on his cock and squeezing him. He groaned and started spurting strongly into her. Liz clutched the blankets and nearly collapsed forward onto the bed as the powerful waves of bliss went through her. She felt Raymond move inside her and she revelled in the warm, slippery sensation from his semen. She moaned and arched her back in gratification. Liz gently pushed back to make him slip against her walls some more. He took the hint and gently moved in and out. She sighed in pleasure, then she felt herself climbing towards the peak again. 

“Oh god.” Liz breathed, then she tensed up with her second orgasm. 

Red relished giving Lizzie so much pleasure; he watched her writhe gently, heard her breathing heavily and he felt her tightening around him again. It was heavenly. She then lowered her front end onto the bed and slumped in satisfaction. Red lightly rubbed her back and ran his hands over her hips, making Lizzie hum softly in relaxation. 

“That was amazing.” Liz murmured, with her cheek squished against the bed. 

“It was.” Red said. 

He slowly slipped out of Lizzie, which made her giggle cutely in pleasure, then he watched her crawl onto the bed and get comfy. He pulled up his boxers but took his trousers off to be comfortable, then he got into bed with her. 

“Let’s have a nap.” Liz said dreamily. 

“Okay, sweetheart. Sounds good.” Red said softly. 

They moved closer to each other and Red pulled the blankets up over them. He spooned Lizzie and nestled his nose in her sweet-smelling hair. They soon drifted off to sleep. 

(To Be Continued…)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute little fluffy chapter. 
> 
> I browsed and found a wedding dress for Lizzie: https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_tank-beaded-chevron-illusion-mini-dress-md2e204805_short-wedding-dress

Later that night, Liz and Raymond were in bed, facing each other. They were caressing each other’s hand and studying one another. Red smiled as Lizzie interlaced their fingers together.

“Lizzie, where would you like to live once we’re married?” Red asked. 

“It’s hard to decide. Where would you like to live?” Liz said. 

“Hmm. It’s definitely hard to decide. I like this condo, but I also like your house. We could find a new home together, if you want.” He said. 

“Hm. I’m kind of attached to my house…but I really like this fancy condo.” She said. 

“I’m kind of attached to your house.” He said. 

“Really?” She asked. 

“Yes, it’s a lovely home. I’ve always wished I could be more settled. I haven’t been rooted anywhere for…longer than I care to remember.” He said. 

Liz studied Raymond and saw the emotion in his eyes; this meant a lot to him. Since she was also sentimental about her house, which Sam helped her choose, she felt their path was clear now. She brought his hand up and kissed it. 

“I think we’ve reached our decision.” Liz said softly. 

Red smiled. 

“You’d like to stay in your house, Lizzie?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Especially with _you_.” She said. 

Liz let go of Raymond’s hand and she moved closer to hug him. He embraced her tightly, and they were cheek to cheek. She smiled happily as she nuzzled against him, feeling warm and cozy. 

“I love you, Raymond.” Liz said quietly. 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

They gently pulled apart and then kissed. 

“So when can I move in?” He asked humorously. 

Liz giggled. 

“Whenever you want! It’s a pretty big house, so there’s room for most of your things. Do you want your furniture or mine? Or new stuff?” She said. 

“You know, it really doesn’t matter to me. I just want to be with you. It would be easier to use your furniture and things. I’ll just bring my personal belongings.” He said. 

“Are you sure? This is really nice stuff.” She said. 

“I’m sure. I’ll donate it. My people can take care of all that for us.” He said. 

“It’s so cool that you have people.” She said giddily. 

Red laughed. 

“Yes, it comes in handy.” He said. 

“I dunno how you feel about the whole not-seeing-the-dress custom, but I’d actually like you to come dress shopping with me. I’m not traditional in that sense.” She said. 

“That sounds nice, Lizzie. I’d love to see you in wedding dresses—or non-traditional outfits.” He said. 

Liz laughed. 

“It’ll be a wedding dress, just not a big puffy princess one. I have an idea of what I’d like. I actually browsed online for dresses earlier while I was at work…” She said guiltily.

“Oh, did you?” He said, pleasantly surprised; it was adorable that Lizzie was so excited and eager. 

“Yeah.” She said sheepishly. 

“Is there a store you want to go to?” He asked. 

“I don’t know of any stores, but I have a style in mind.” She said. 

“Okay, well, there’s a lovely bridal boutique downtown. We can go there tomorrow after work. They’re open late.” He said. 

“…How do you know that?” She asked, smirking. 

“I researched bridal boutiques earlier while you were at work.” He said embarrassedly. 

“Oh you’re so sweet!” She said, caressing his cheek. 

“Thanks, Lizzie.” He said, chuckling. 

“That’s the plan, then. We’ll go dress shopping tomorrow after work. We should probably get to sleep.” She said. 

“Agreed. Goodnight, sweetheart.” He said. 

“Night, sexy.” She said, smiling. 

Red smirked amusedly, then he grabbed the remote control and turned the lights off. 

“You know I just have manual light fixtures in my house, right?” Liz said. 

“Yes. That’s acceptable.” Red said humorously. 

“Okay. Night.” She said. 

“Night.” He said. 

Red felt Lizzie turn around and back into him, so he spooned her. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Liz was almost finished her shift and she was thrilled; she had butterflies in her stomach. She’d soon be trying on wedding dresses! 

Joan was at the front desk, going over some scheduling with the receptionist when a smartly-dressed man walked in with a bouquet of probably two dozen red roses. She vaguely recognized him as the man who came to pick up Liz from work. _Wow_, she thought. 

“Uh…Liz!” Joan called to her. 

“Hello, I’m Raymond, Liz’s fiancé.” Red said, peeking around the huge bouquet. 

Joan smiled amusedly, while the receptionist looked awestruck.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Joan said. 

Liz appeared and put her hands over her mouth in shock. 

“Oh my goodness! Raymond, you didn’t have to get all these!” Liz said. 

“I wanted to. Go put it on your desk, sweetheart. Oh, and there’s this other one, for the front desk. It’ll bring joy to people when they come in, and to _you_.” He said, referring to the receptionist. His chauffeur placed an assorted flower arrangement on the front desk.

The young receptionist blushed lightly. 

“Thank you.” The receptionist said timidly. 

“You’re welcome. Now, may I steal Lizzie away? We’re going dress shopping.” Red said.

Liz came back from her office.

“Of course! Liz, you’re done anyway. Go have fun!” Joan said. 

“Before I forget, I’ve asked Joan to be a witness for us.” Liz said. 

“Lovely! Thank you so much, Joan, for agreeing to do that for us.” Red said. 

“No problem. I’m looking forward to it.” Joan said. 

They all said their goodbyes, then Liz and Raymond went out to the car where the chauffeur was now waiting. They got into the back together and started the drive. Liz took Raymond’s hand and held it for the remainder of the trip, then they arrived at the boutique. Red held the door for Lizzie and they went inside, where they were slightly overwhelmed by the selection. The worker immediately greeted them. 

“Hi, I’m Juanita, how may I help you?” Juanita said, beaming with joy. 

“Hi. Um, we’re getting married at the courthouse next week, and I need a dress.” Liz said. 

“Congratulations! Do you have a look in mind?” Juanita said. 

“Yeah, I’d like to find a sleeveless short dress, white or off-white would be nice.” Liz said. 

“Okay, I’ll show you this section over here. Please follow me.” Juanita said. 

Liz and Raymond followed her to the sleeveless short dress section, and they were relieved that it was a much smaller selection. It was narrowed down now. Red smiled as he watched Lizzie’s reaction to each one she was shown; her face lit up for three of them, so those were the ones she’d try on. Red sat in the chair and waited while Lizzie was putting the first one on in the change room. She came out looking lovely in a high-collared halter dress, but she didn’t seem happy with it. 

“The collar isn’t the comfiest…I’ll go try the next one.” Liz said. 

“Alright, sweetheart.” Red said. 

Lizzie went back into the change room, and Red eagerly awaited her next appearance. She came out wearing an elegant, modest dress with a cute belt. Her hips and legs looked stunning in it. 

“You look beautiful, Lizzie.” Red said. 

“Thank you! I’m not sure about this one, though. I like it, but I’m not super excited about it.” Liz said. 

“Okay, try the next one on, baby.” He said. 

Liz nodded and went into the change room. She put on her third choice and she smiled as she checked herself out in the mirror. She was excited about this one. Liz stepped out of the change room and Raymond’s jaw dropped slightly. This was the one. She giggled and gave him a twirl. 

“I love this one!” Liz said. 

“I do too…” Red said, lustfully surveying her. 

Lizzie looked elegant and wedding-ready but also very sexy in this sleeveless v-neck short dress with little cutouts at the sides. He couldn’t wait to marry her in it and then slowly take it off her body afterwards. 

“I’ll take this dress.” Liz said to Juanita.

“Excellent!” Juanita said. 

Liz went into the change room and got back in her regular clothes, then she and Raymond went to the checkout. He paid for the dress with cash, then they left the boutique. Red was surprised by how little the dress cost; it was like pocket change to him, but they both loved it. Maybe he could spoil her with an extravagant honeymoon instead. She snuggled up to him in the backseat of the car. 

“What should I wear, Lizzie?” Red asked. 

“You have so many nice suits, any of them would be good. I saw an extra nice one in your closet, the jacket’s got a bit of green, purple, and like a tan colour.” Liz said. 

“Ah yes, that’s one of my favourites. I had it custom made based on a colour consultation I once had.” He said. 

“Cool. Yeah, the colours are perfect for you. You’ll look extra sexy…I love your green eyes…” She said dreamily. 

“Oh, thank you sweetheart.” He said. 

Lizzie hugged him and sighed contentedly as she rested on his shoulder. 

“We’re almost home, baby…we’re going to your house tonight.” He said. 

“_Our_ house.” She corrected. 

“You’re sweet, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

“We’re going to live here together, so it’s your house, too. It’s our _home_.” She said. 

Red’s heart soared as he realized he was finally going to have a permanent home that he’d want to stay in for the rest of his life. He hugged Lizzie tightly. 

“Am I squishing you?” Red asked, smirking. 

“Nope.” Liz said, with her face pressed against his chest. 

He chuckled and released her. When they arrived at the house, they went inside and Lizzie hung up her dress. She was gazing at it when he came into the bedroom. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. 

“Oh, Lizzie…” Red said softly; he put his arm around her and they looked at her dress together. 

“I’m so happy. I can’t believe we’re getting married next week!” Liz said emotionally. 

“I can’t believe it either. I’m the luckiest man.” He said. 

“Don’t be silly. It has nothing to do with luck. You’re amazing, and I fell in love with you.” She said. 

Red kissed her on the head, then they got changed into comfy lounge wear. They had supper together and watched TV for a while. Liz was laying half on top of Raymond as they watched a documentary. She was so cozy, she fell asleep on him. Red smiled to himself as he heard Lizzie’s soft, steady breathing. She snored for a moment, and he almost chuckled. They stayed cozy on the couch together for a long time. Red got tired, too, and he turned the TV off, then he fell asleep. 

(To Be Continued…)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, fluffy, smutty chapter to advance the plot. Thanks for reading!

The days went by slowly, but it was finally Wednesday, the start of Liz’s vacation. It was also the day before she married Raymond! She slept in, and when she woke up, she realized Raymond wasn’t in bed with her. She missed him, and she wondered if he went to his condo for some reason. He suddenly came into the bedroom, brandishing a breakfast tray. Liz sat up in surprise.

“There you are!” Liz said happily. 

“Yes, here I am, baby. I made breakfast.” Red said softly, placing the tray on her lap. 

“Thanks! It looks yummy.” She said, surveying the coffee, bagels with cream cheese, and fresh berries.

“You’re welcome. I woke up earlier, but you were sound asleep. I didn’t want to wake you.” He said. 

Red got into bed with Lizzie, and they sat with their backs against the headboard. 

“That’s sweet. I was really tired, and relieved to be off from work.” She said. 

“Good.” He said. 

They started on breakfast. 

“We’ve got everything ready for tomorrow, right? The rings, your amazing suit, the dress I’ve been wanting to wear all week…” Liz said, smiling. 

Red chuckled. 

“Yes, sweetheart. Everything’s ready and you can finally wear the dress tomorrow.” Red said fondly. 

“_Finally_!” She laughed. 

“I love you so much, Lizzie.” He said. 

“I love you so much, too!” She said. 

Liz still couldn’t believe her luck; she’d settled for her relationship with Tom, and then Raymond, the man of her dreams, came out of nowhere and swept her off her feet. She’d never been this happy before. She was going to share her life with this amazing man. Red noticed out of the corner of his eye that Lizzie was staring at him, so he looked at her. She was gazing dreamily at him with emotional eyes. 

“What are you thinking about?” Red asked gently. 

“I’m just…incredibly happy. My old boring routine, my previous relationship…I thought that’s all there was. I was expecting that for the rest of my life. I wanted to make it work, for the sake of settling down and having a companion, but I didn’t feel fulfilled. Now I _do_. I feel happy, loved, excited…like I’m _thriving._” Liz said. 

Red’s heart swelled, and he felt honoured to give Lizzie what she wanted and needed. 

“Wow, Lizzie. I don’t really know what to say, except I’m extremely pleased you feel that way. I’m thriving now, too, thanks to you. You’re the love of my life.” Red said. 

“Oh!” Liz squealed as she began crying. 

Red moved the breakfast tray so he could nuzzle Lizzie’s cheek and kiss her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. 

“I wish my dad was still around to see me get married, and to get to know you.” She said, crying. 

Red couldn’t tell Lizzie that Sam _did_ know him. 

“I know, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

Liz sniffled a few times and took a deep breath, then she gently pulled back from Raymond, determined to stop crying. 

“I’m really emotional. Getting married tomorrow is obviously bringing a lot of stuff up.” Liz said bashfully. 

“Of course. It’s a big deal. You’re allowed to be emotional.” Red said, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her face up. 

Liz giggled slightly. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Liz then gently patted under her eyes. 

“I’m gonna have puffy eyes at our wedding!” She complained. 

Red smiled and shook his head. 

“You’ll look gorgeous, as always.” He said amusedly. 

“Thanks, Raymond. You’re so sweet.” She said. 

They kissed each other a few times and finished breakfast, then Red took the tray into the kitchen. He began washing the dishes, but he was startled to feel Lizzie’s arms wrap around his waist from behind. She hugged him, then she naughtily slid her hand down to gently grasp his manhood beneath his pyjama pants. Red dropped the coffee cup into the sink, and Lizzie burst into giggles. Thankfully, the cup didn’t break.

“Naughty girl.” Red said lightheartedly. 

Liz giggled flirtatiously as she kept rubbing him. She could feel Raymond becoming harder against her hand. 

“…Shouldn’t we wait until after our wedding tomorrow, so it will be extra special?” He said, although he was losing his battle with temptation. 

“We _could _wait, if you really want to…but even if we do it now, our wedding night will be extra special. It’ll be our first time as husband and wife.” She said, now rubbing his chest.

Red sighed quietly; he was craving Lizzie badly, and she’d made a very convincing argument. Liz slid her hand down again. She moaned softly as she revelled in the feel of Raymond’s hard length, which was now straining against the fabric of his pants. He suddenly turned around and playfully grabbed her by the waist. 

“Your hands are soapy!” Liz squealed in surprise as he guided her backwards. 

Her butt came up against the cupboards. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to use my hands.” Red said intensely, then he lifted her up onto the counter. 

“Oh!’ She giggled as she was placed on the countertop. 

Liz opened her legs so that Raymond could get closer, then he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. She moaned quietly and put her hands on his cheeks, while his hands left wet spots on her nightshirt; at least it was warm water, and he had warm hands. She moved forward, with her butt closer to the edge of the countertop as she eagerly anticipated what would come next. Red pulled up Lizzie’s nightshirt and looked down; she wasn’t wearing panties, so he lustfully eyed her delicate folds. He couldn’t resist tasting her, so he knelt down and put his mouth on her intimate flesh. Liz moaned and began blushing as Raymond licked her clit; he was slow and gentle at first, which built her arousal perfectly. He pressed more firmly and quickly as her need increased.

“Oh god…” Liz moaned breathily. 

Her thighs trembled and she became extremely aroused. She was concentrating with her eyes closed, then she felt him stop, so she looked at him. He stood close in front of her and pulled her by the hips.

“Do you want to make love, Lizzie?” Red asked breathily.

“Yes!” Liz said urgently. 

Liz watched Raymond pull his pyjama pants down; she had a fleeting glimpse of his erection, which made her even more aroused, then he lined up with her. 

“Ohh…Raymond…” Liz moaned breathily as she felt his tip at her opening. 

Liz grasped Raymond’s shoulders and leaned back a little, then he slid inside her. They both moaned at the sensation, and they breathed heavier as he gently went deeper. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Red asked quietly. 

“Yeah.” Liz purred, closing her eyes in pleasure. 

Red relished Lizzie’s soft moans and heavy breathing as he glided in and out. He felt her becoming wetter, and she felt exquisite. Liz leaned back further and bumped her head on the cupboards behind her. 

“Ow.” Liz chuckled. 

“Come here.” Red said; he held onto her and carefully moved them over to the table, which had nothing on it. 

Red laid Lizzie down on the table, and they both chuckled slightly; this was an amusingly spontaneous and vigorous sex session. He nuzzled and kissed her neck, and she became more relaxed again, so he resumed his gentle thrusting. 

“Mmm…” Liz moaned softly. 

“That’s better…” Red said; Lizzie was now comfortable and they didn’t have to worry about the cupboards.

She smiled cutely for a moment, then she concentrated. Liz was in bliss now that she was relaxed and Raymond was thrusting at a better angle. She wrapped her legs around him and clutched his undershirt, and she was thrilled to hear him breathing heavily in pleasure. He was thrusting faster and slipping against her walls as they got closer to climaxing. 

“Oh, Lizzie…” Red said breathily as he thrust quickly. 

She whimpered and her body was getting tense. 

“Oh god…yes…I’m so close…” Liz panted. 

Red increased his efforts, driving hard and fast into Lizzie. He felt her tightly squeezing over his cock, and just as he started coming, she mewled and tensed up as she orgasmed with him. Red exhaled and leaned forward onto Lizzie as he gushed deep inside her. Liz felt herself clamping down rhythmically on Raymond, and she felt him throbbing inside her. She panted and shivered with pleasure, then she relaxed. He relaxed, too, and they caught their breath. Red kissed Lizzie’s cheek as he remained somewhat slumped on her, then he tiredly lifted up to look at her. They both smiled happily. 

“I’m glad we didn’t wait.” Red said. 

Liz giggled. 

“Me too.” She said, smiling. 

“It will help make our wedding night better.” He said. 

“Oh?” She asked amusedly. 

“Yes. It’ll help us last longer. We don’t want our wedding night to be over in five seconds.” He said, smirking. 

Liz laughed and kissed him. 

“Good point. Although, we might get super horny tomorrow and only last five seconds anyway.” She said. 

“That’s a real possibility, especially when I see you in that dress…” He said suavely. 

Lizzie gave him a coy smile. 

“I love you, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

“I love you too, Raymond.” Liz said, smiling. 

Red kissed Lizzie’s neck once more, then he gently withdrew from her. He helped her up and she got off the table, then they went into the bathroom to shower together. After their shower, Red finally finished washing the dishes. 

(To Be Continued…)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading!

It was finally here. The day Liz and Raymond became husband and wife. She nervously adjusted her dress and checked her appearance multiple times in the mirror, then she stepped out of the bedroom. She and Raymond laid eyes on each other and smiled brightly at one another.

“You’re so beautiful, Lizzie.” Red said, marvelling at her in the sleek, short modern wedding dress. 

“Thank you! You’re so handsome. I love that suit.” Liz said excitedly. 

They stepped close to each other and kissed very gently. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s waist, and he felt the sheer fabric where the sides had sexy cutouts. 

“Mm. I can’t wait to take this dress off later…” Red said quietly. 

Liz giggled happily. 

“Thanks, Raymond. I look forward to that…but no ripping it off. I want to keep it.” She said humorously. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle…” He said suavely. 

“Ooh.” She responded interestedly. 

They smiled at each other and kissed again. 

“Are you ready?” Red asked, now holding her hands. 

“Yes!” Liz said emphatically. 

“Alright, sweetheart. Let’s go to the courthouse.” He said, smiling. 

Liz squealed excitedly, which made Raymond laugh, then they left her house. They got into the backseat of the waiting car and the chauffeur took them to the courthouse downtown. When Liz got out of the car, she saw Joan waiting out front, looking around. 

“You made it!” Liz called to her. 

Joan smiled and waved as they approached her.

“Hi! Oh my gosh, you both look stunning. What an adorable couple.” Joan said. 

“Thank you.” They said in unison. 

“Shall we?” Red said, opening the door for the two women. 

The three went inside, and they were ushered to an elegant, airy room. Joan sat and watched Liz and Raymond start the formalities, then she had to wipe her eyes when it came time for them to exchange rings. Liz was emotional, too, and tears welled up and rolled down her cheeks. Raymond put his hands on her cheeks and delicately swiped the tears away. She sniffled and then took his hand and kissed it before sliding his wedding band on his finger. Red became emotional now that it was time for him to put the ring on Lizzie’s finger. He slid it onto her finger, then they looked into each other’s eyes, which were twinkling with emotion and happiness. 

“I love you, Raymond.” Liz said as they stepped closer. 

“I love you too, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

The officiant told Red he could kiss the bride, for tradition’s sake, so he kissed Lizzie. Their mouths were pressed together for a long time as they got lost in the sweet moment. They finally remembered that the officiant and Joan were still there, so they pulled apart and chuckled. Joan stood up and congratulated them. Liz gave her a big hug. 

“Thanks for being our witness. It means a lot to us.” Liz said. 

“My pleasure! You guys really are adorable, and you’re the perfect match. Are you off to a honeymoon destination soon?” Joan said. 

“Um, we haven’t discussed that yet. I think we’ll go home now and be there for a while.” Liz said, then she blushed lightly; she didn’t mean to suggest they’d be spending loads of time in the bedroom as newlyweds. 

Joan chuckled amusedly. 

“Okay, well I’ll leave you to it! I’ll see you when you’re back at work.” Joan said. 

“Thanks! Yep, see ya!” Liz said. 

Red shook hands with Joan and thanked her again, then she left. He offered his arm to Lizzie, and he escorted her back to the car. Once they got into the backseat together, he leaned over and kissed her. 

“You’ve made me unbelievably happy.” Red said. 

“Aww. You’ve made me unbelievably happy too!” Liz said. 

They held hands, but with his free hand, Red picked up a few pamphlets from the back pocket of the passenger seat. He held them out to Lizzie. 

“You’ve got a choice of honeymoon destinations, Lizzie. Fiji, New Zealand, Dubai, Switzerland…or anywhere else in the world, for that matter.” Red said, brandishing the travel brochures. 

“Wow. Ummm…I have no idea. Where would you like to go?” Liz said. 

“Anywhere, as long as we’re together.” He said. 

Liz couldn’t resist kissing Raymond for that sweet comment. 

“You’re so sweet.” She said softly, then she kept kissing him. 

“Mm.” He responded quietly. 

Red distractedly put the brochures somewhere on the floor of the car and focused on kissing Lizzie. He heard her moan very quietly, and her hand rubbed his thigh. Soon, they were passionately making out and they completely lost track of time. The chauffeur subtly cleared his throat. 

“Forgive me, Mr. and Mrs. Reddington, but we’ve arrived.” The chauffeur said. 

Liz embarrassedly stopped the kiss, and they realized they were out front of her house—now _their_ house. The chauffeur congratulated them on their marriage and they thanked him, then they went indoors. Red was elated when Lizzie ran a few steps and embraced him. She squeezed him tightly and they swayed together as they hugged. 

“I can’t believe it. You’re my husband!” Liz said dreamily. 

“Yes, sweetheart.” Red said, chuckling amusedly. 

She kissed him a few times. 

“Wanna crack open the champagne?” She asked excitedly. 

“Certainly!” He said, then he went into the kitchen. 

Lizzie joined him, now adorably shorter without her high heels. She was still in her dress and jewellery, but with bare feet. Red popped the cork and poured the very expensive champagne, then they sipped it. 

“This is lovely.” Liz said. 

“It sure is. Only the best for my baby.” Red said, smirking. 

Liz gave him a sarcastic look. 

“I would’ve been happy with a can of pop. I don’t need the most expensive things.” She said. 

“I know, I just enjoy spoiling you.” He said. 

“I’ve noticed!” She laughed. 

They smiled and gradually finished their flutes of the fine golden liquid. When they put their glasses down, there was a thick silence as they gazed flirtatiously at one another. 

“Let’s save the rest for another time…” Red said of the bottle. 

“Okay. How about we go into the bedroom?” Liz said softly. 

“That sounds wonderful.” He said quietly. 

Liz excitedly bit her lip and took Raymond by the hand; she led him into the bedroom. 

“Do you want to help me out of my dress?” Liz asked seductively. 

“Yes. Turn around, sweetheart.” Red rumbled. 

Liz turned around and she felt Raymond slowly unzip the back of the dress. The garment loosened and one strap fell over her shoulder. Raymond’s soft lips placed a kiss on her shoulder, then the nape of her neck, then between her shoulder blades. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s sides where the sheer cutouts were; those had been teasing him all day. He slowly took the dress down her arms and then her hips. He slid it down her thighs until it dropped to the floor. Red was now able to indulge in the feel of Lizzie’s bare skin. He held her waist and lightly tickled her sides, which made her giggle quietly. He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, then he stepped back. Liz stepped out of her fallen dress and turned around to watch Raymond as he began undressing. She took her pearl hair accessory out, then her earrings, and took her necklace off. Raymond draped his jacket, tie, vest and shirt over the laundry hamper, then he undid his belt. She loved watching him undo his belt; it especially turned her on. They watched each other with rapt attention as they got down to their underwear. 

Red pulled the waistband of his boxer briefs away from his erection, then he took them off. Lizzie took her panties off, then she gazed lustfully at his manhood. They were both naked now, so they crawled onto the bed together. 

“Raymond…I want you to be on top.” Liz purred as she laid back. 

“Mm. Alright, baby.” Red said lustfully. 

Red watched Lizzie eagerly spread her legs apart; he had to take his time to worship her body. He moved down, planting soft kisses on her breasts, then her tummy. He went down and kissed his way from her inner thigh to her intimate centre. Liz moaned and writhed slightly when she felt Raymond’s warm mouth on her sensitive flesh. He was gently kissing and licking her, then he lightly sucked her clit, which made her thighs tremble. 

“Ohh…” Liz moaned breathily. 

Red’s erection throbbed when Lizzie made that sweet sound; he grasped her hips and continued his efforts. He sucked her clit and rubbed it with his tongue; he could feel how hard it was. She was extremely aroused, and squirming with pleasure now. Red rumbled his pleasure as he brought her closer to climaxing. Liz breathed heavily and her thighs closed slightly as she began tensing up. Raymond was giving her the most intense sensations and she was almost at the peak. 

“Mm…Raymond…” Liz whimpered softly as she clutched the sheets. 

Red was thrilled and immensely gratified that Lizzie was in such bliss. She whimpered, then she gasped and moaned as she reached her orgasm. Her knees drew closer and she gently moved against his mouth with the waves of pleasure. When she relaxed and sighed, he released her and crawled overtop of her. He paused above her. Liz reached down and ran her palm along Raymond’s erection. The heel of her hand pressed lightly on his tip, and she felt the slippery fluid that was forming there. He was very aroused from going down on her, which was flattering and thrilling. She stroked his cock a few more times.

“I’m ready.” Liz purred. 

Liz brought her hand up to her mouth and she seductively licked Raymond’s fluid from her palm. He had a pleasantly surprised look on his face. 

“Oh _Lizzie_…” Red said breathily, then he quickly positioned his tip at her entrance. 

Liz moaned as Raymond gently nudged inside her. She was still very tight and tense from her orgasm, but their fluids were the most amazing lubricant. He slipped inside a little further. Red closed his eyes in pleasure as he slowly squeezed into Lizzie’s tight passage. She was extra tight after her orgasm, and it felt incredible. Liz kissed Raymond, and she whimpered quietly when he began thrusting. She was so sensitive with arousal, her walls felt like they were being massaged by every inch, every ridge of his cock. 

“It feels…so good…” Liz breathed. 

“God, _yes_, baby…mmm…” Red said quietly. 

Liz felt the head of Raymond’s member going over her g-spot, and her legs quivered. Red noticed Lizzie’s legs shaking against his sides. 

“You like that?” Red rumbled seductively. 

“Yeah.” Liz said weakly. 

Red was mindful to keep this movement consistent for her; he was definitely hitting her g-spot. He felt Lizzie become wetter so that he was slipping in and out as she tightened on him. She was exquisite. He thrust a little faster, and she grasped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. They breathed heavily as they both zeroed in on the rapturous release they needed. Liz caressed Raymond’s shoulders and held onto him tightly as he thrust very quickly. She was thrilled he was getting closer; it heightened her own pleasure. She reached down and clawed the tops of his butt cheeks. 

“Mm! Come in me…” Liz moaned breathily. 

Raymond groaned breathily in response and thrust faster. Liz felt the ecstasy building until she tipped over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm. Her breath caught and she let out a loud, sexual moan. She was thrilled to feel Raymond thrusting into her as she clamped down on him. Red groaned and pushed deep inside Lizzie to empty into her. He spurted and gushed heavily as the bliss washed over him. He nearly slumped onto her, but he managed to just put a little more weight on her. She hugged him and began rubbing his back. 

“Oh my god, that was amazing.” Liz said. 

“Yes!” Red said, catching his breath. 

Liz giggled happily. 

“I love you, Raymond.” She said softly. 

“I love you too, Lizzie.” He said quietly. 

Red kissed Lizzie’s ear, cheek, and lips, then he tiredly withdrew from her and slumped on his back. 

“I think we should have a celebratory nap.” Red said. 

“Sounds good! This was a big day for us. We’re tired out now.” Liz said, snuggling up to him. 

“Indeed.” He concurred. 

They cuddled and settled into a cozy sleep. Later on, Liz awoke to Raymond talking on the phone. She looked over and he was sitting against the headboard, on his phone to someone. He noticed she was awake, so he lovingly grasped her hand. 

“Wonderful! Yes, you can drop it off here in a while. Bye.” Red said, then he hung up. 

“What was that about?” Liz asked, looking up at him. 

Raymond smiled, and excitedly slid down to her level so they were face to face. She giggled. 

“I’ve donated all my furniture, appliances and whatnot to a few different charities. One of my people will drop off my personal belongings, then I’m officially moved in.” Red said happily. 

“Wow, okay! Awesome! You’re so sweet for donating all your nice things.” Liz said. 

He just smiled, then he embraced her. 

“All I need is you.” Red said quietly. 

“Oh, you’re adorable.” Liz said. 

Red chuckled and looked at her. 

“Have you decided on a honeymoon destination?” He asked. 

“Yep!” She said. 

“Where?” He asked. 

“Home.” She said affectionately. 

Red smiled. 

“Alright, sweetheart. That’s the best honeymoon destination.” He said, with his heart soaring. 

Liz snuggled against Raymond and felt unbelievably happy. This was the relationship, and the life, she’d dreamed of. Same went for Red; he never imagined he’d find true love with Lizzie and be so happy at this point in his life. He held her close to him and kissed her on the head. 

“We’ve got time before they drop off your stuff, right?” Liz said. 

“Yes, baby. Just relax. Even when they drop it off, I’ll go collect it at the door so they don’t disturb my beautiful bride. You can stay naked in bed for the rest of the evening.” Red said, smiling. 

Liz giggled. 

“Okay.” She said amusedly. 

They hugged each other and sighed contentedly. Liz soon dozed off again in Raymond’s arms. 

**~ ~ ~ ~ EPILOGUE ~ ~ ~ ~ **

Liz and Raymond lived happily in the house. She continued her work at the crisis centre because she was passionate about it, and he continued making enormous donations to charitable organizations. After a few years, Liz took time off to try and start a family with Raymond. She became pregnant and they had a son named Raphael Reddington, to carry on the double initial tradition. When Liz finally decided she wanted to go back to work, Raymond was a stay-at-home dad, and the most adorable one ever. He took Raphael everywhere with him: museums, parks, animal shelters. One visit to the animal shelter resulted in the adoption of a small, quirky terrier called Pebble. They all loved Pebble and felt that their family was complete. 


End file.
